Simply Two
by This poet
Summary: Gilan and Kathryn are bestfriends, partners and what Crowley likes to refer to as 'the dream team.'
1. Part One I

**A/N: Hey all :)**

 **So... Ranger's Apprentice as been my favourite series for a long time now ... and eight years later I am still head over heels for Gilan. So I thought I'd give fanfiction a shot ... and voila :)**

 **Depending on how successful this is I may keep going.**

 **Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **And of course, the Ranger's Apprentice series belongs wholly to the wonderful John Flanagan; only Kathryn is mine. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Admit it. This year I've succeeded in ambushing you, and you know how many years I've been trying." Gilan leant casually on his bow, a smirk hiding at the corner of his mouth as he observed his former teacher. Yet the man's apparent nonchalance sprouted a seed of unease in the his mind.

"Oh, you did, did you?"  
Gilan hesitated, of course Halt _had_ been known to bluff his way through situations,  
"Beats me why you keep trying actually."  
Gilan scoffed: "As your former apprentice it is my duty to catch you with your trousers down."

The grizzled Ranger looked unimpressed, and raised his eyebrow in a way that was horribly familiar to his old student. "Ah yes.. _apprentices …_ they're a funny thing aren't they?"

Gilan furrowed his brows, shifting from foot to foot. The stress on the word rang bells and his eyes widened suddenly at his mistake. An apprentice, Halt was bringing his new apprentice this year and Gilan had completely forgotten about it, he began turning in order to look for the boy when an arrow suddenly thudded into a tree but a foot away.

Gilan started, but even in his shock, turned sharply in the arrow's direction and his keen eyes quickly sought out a small mottled figure hidden amongst the leaves. He grinned ruefully whilst Halt chastened him, "Always rushing into things aren't you? Even as a boy."  
The tall man looked even more crestfallen as the apprentice dropped from the tree. Young, short and no older than fifteen, the boy nodded to Halt who called out to him. "Will, come and meet Gilan, one of the more careless Rangers."

Giving a resigned sigh, Gilan nodded at the apprentice, "Well done Will, nice shot by the way."  
The boy grinned, "Thanks, but the way you moved? It was amazing."

Gilan laughed, "Not really, I bet you saw me coming from a long way off." Will shook his head, "No I didn't. I could see where'd you been but not where you were. It was brilliant, could you teach me to move like that?"  
Gilan smiled, "Polite aren't you?"

Halt studied the two boys; "Gil's one of the best unseen movers in the corps, you'd do well if he agreed to tutor you."

The elder nodded before pressing his fingers to his lips in a shrill whistle. A few seconds later a brown mare trotted around the bend and nuzzled up to Gilan who climbed onto her back easily, the others mounted too, and the three of them continued on with their journey, chatting happily.

They were on the topic of Gilan's sword when Will noticed his teacher busy studying the sides of the forest again, and occasionally glancing behind them. "Uhh… Halt?" The bearded Ranger regarded him quizzically, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking."

"Looking for what?"

"Ask Gilan." Will swung his attention the tall man beside him, but he just shrugged. Halt gave a sigh, and spoke to his former pupil as if it was obvious. "Where's Kathryn? Is she going to jump out at us any minute?"The easy grin slipped from Gilan's face and he swallowed before answering. "No, she's on a mission."  
Halt's eyebrow quirked up, the only movement to hint at the shock he felt on the inside. "Must be important."  
Gilan nodded and gave a valiant attempt at a smile but his teacher could see the concern written in his eyes. Will shifted uneasily in his saddle… "Uhh.. sorry but who's Kathryn? And why is it unusual that she's on a mission?"

The two older men turned to look at him and the boy again shifted under their scrutiny. It was Gilan who broke the silence, as they continued their slow amble towards the gathering ground. "Kathryn, or Kath, is a Ranger. The first and only female in the corps."

Will nodded appreciatively as Gilan continued. "She is also my best friend. Together we patrol Meric fief." He stopped at the frown on the boys face.

"Together? But I thought -"

"Always a dangerous pastime!"  
Will scowled at the chorus. "I was _told_ that there was one riot, one Ranger. One fief, one Ranger." He glanced apologetically at Gilan, but the man only smiled.  
"Well.. that's true. But we're…. an exception."

Will looked to his teacher for an explanation which Halt was only quick to provide. "There are several reasons for this. Firstly Meric fief is a larger fief, rather like Redmont and it does help to have some extra hands. Secondly Kath is a female. And whether she likes it or not, which she doesn't, she simply isn't as strong as any man. She can't even draw a full 80 pound bow so we had to invent one specially for her to use. Being a girl she's lighter on her feet and excels at silent and hidden movement amongst many things, however she just can't match some of her opponents in physical skills. It was these two points, and a few others, which invited Crowley to suggest a pair." Will nodded. "So why you Gilan? Cause you were the youngest?"

The young Ranger smiled, "Well yes. But more so, because we were both apprentices together."  
Will's jaw dropped slightly, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Will turned accusingly at his mentor. "You never mentioned you had two apprentices." Halt shrugged, "We don't like to make a big deal about it because technically I wasn't supposed to. I was already several months into Gil's training, and a Ranger's only supposed to have one apprentice. But then, I … came across Kath." If Will detected the slight pause, he didn't mention it. "I decided rules were only guidelines after all and took her on board too. Crowley wasn't too happy with that, but then we found a loophole in paperwork. Basically it meant that because Kath was a girl, she wasn't considered an apprentice which meant I technically didn't have two. Now here she is, and one of the best Rangers I've seen," He added.

Will digested this, "Okay. That makes sense I guess. But is that why it's weird that she's on a mission because you do everything together?"  
Gilan nodded glumly. "We're a team. But, a while ago I woke to find her gone with only a note on the table. Apparently she'd received an urgent from Crowley, but had to go alone. That was two weeks yesterday."

Halt noticed the dejected tone in the handsome man's voice and turned an unblinking gaze upon him. "She'll be alright. She always is."

* * *

Something was wrong. Even from the crest above the camp, the three could sense the frantic energy. They watched as man detached himself from the main pavilion, jumped on an already saddled horse, spun around and galloped away in a cloud of hoofbeats just as another man arrived from the opposite direction. Halt directed the two younger men to look for a suitable campsite, before walking towards the command tent himself. Now Gilan and Will sat waiting on a fallen log for his approach. As a senior Ranger, Halt was granted access to the tent, but they had to content themselves with preparing a small supper. Another Ranger by the name of Merron had just joined them when Halt reappeared. "War's coming." He said, in answer to their questioning glances. "We have orders to mobilize the army. Morgarath's on the move."

Gilan and Will shivered, whilst Merron took a step back. The warlord was a name no one wanted to hear. "Has this something to do with the platoon of Wargals released?" Gilan asked. The small skirmish had broken out a few months ago, causing minor damage but widespread alert. Halt considered him thoughtfully. "Not entirely. Small breakaways have been known to happen, but Crowley reckons that this was intended as a diversion. He, and I both think that whilst the garrison of soldiers chased after the Wargals, something else slipped out of the mountains. Something much more dangerous -"

"Kalkara."

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **Hope you like it so far!**

 **Now, for those of you out there wondering about Gilan's age I've come up with a little timeline of the series since John Flanagan only gives us short glimpses into his life. His age is in bold,** ** _Kath's is in italics._** **:)**

Become Apprentices: **14** ** _13_**

Ruins of Gorlan: **20** ** _19_**

Burning Bridge **: 20** ** _19_**

Oakleaf Bearers: **21** ** _20_**

Erak's Ransom: **24** ** _23_**

Sorcerer in the North/ Siege of Macindaw: **25** _ **24**_

Kings of Clonmel/ Halt's Peril: **26** ** _25_**

Emperor or Nihon-Ja: **28 _27_**

Slaves of Soccoro/ Scorpion Mountain: **29** ** _28_**

Gilan becoming Chief Ranger: **41 _40_**

The Royal Ranger: **44 _43_**


	2. II

**A/N: So here it is... the next chapter.  
** **I wrote the first few chapters a couple of years ago, so I apologise for the writing. Other than that, I hope you like it :)  
** **Oh, and of course I don't own anything that isn't mine.**

Everyone spun round at the new voice to see a slimly built girl standing several paces behind them. Dark brown, curling hair reached her chest; contrasting with her startling grey eyes, her skin pale with a light olive undertone. Dressed in the customary mottled Ranger's cloak, she also wore brown breeches and jerkin, with soft leather boots. The traditional Ranger's belt was slung across her hips but Will was surprised to see another slender knife attached and a rather unusual bow strapped on her back. In addition. a rough bandage had been thrown around her right thigh. She smiled tiredly and Gilan was the first to react.

"Kath!" He jumped to his feet and ran towards her before engulfing her in a hug. Unbeknownst to them, Merron and Halt shared a knowing glance which Will could see. "How are you? You okay? Are you hurt? What were you doing?"

Kath let out a pleasant laugh at Gilan's questions but waved him aside, "In good time but important things come first. Coffee!"

Halt waved the pot and she walked gratefully towards him. After receiving a hot mugful she then sat down beside the log, resting her back on Gilan's legs. She sighed and closed her eyes in appreciation. The three older men let her have a few minutes to relax, but when Kath reopened her eyes, she caught Will's curious glance. "Finished staring?"  
Will blushed and looked away quickly, She'd echoed the exact same sentiment as Halt did when he first met him, her voice cloaked in a faint lisping accent. He was interested by the girl. She wore men's clothes but seemed comfortable in both them and her surroundings. Will noticed some of the other Rangers looking at her, but if the girl realised, she brushed it aside.

Halt smiled inwardly at the interactions between his apprentices. Of course, Kath and Gilan had been fully qualified Rangers for a full year now, but he still considered them his students. He shook his head at his sentimental thoughts, and gestured towards her leg. "Are you alright?"  
She shrugged, "Ran into some Wargals. I'll be okay though, it was only a light graze." He nodded, but told himself that later he'd take a look at it personally. "I take it that your mission was to find out whether the rumours were true?"

The girl grimaced, "Yeah. Crowley had his suspicions on what had happened and after Lord Lorriac's recent death, he assigned me to do some snooping. From what I found out, they're holed up somewhere on the Solitary Plain."

Halt nodded, "Good work Kath." She smiled, that meant a lot from the straight faced Ranger. He now coughed before turning back to Merron. "I suggest you head back to your fief, Crowley'll need all the help he can get."  
Merron nodded but something in Halt's tone, made him stop. "Just me? Where are you four going?"  
Halt smiled grimly, "After the Kalkara."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Halt, he's just boy." Gilan protested quietly whilst the boy in question packed up their supplies. Halt sighed, he privately agreed with Gilan. He didn't want someone as young as Will trailing after the most dangerous beasts in existence but he didn't exactly have a choice. "There's no one else to be spared Gil, we're in the beginning of a war and everyone has to do their part. Even Will. Besides, you three are the people I trust most."  
Gilan grinned crookedly at Halt's confidence, whilst Kath bowed her head slightly, "I suppose so." Halt patted the taller man on the shoulder, "Come'on, time to get moving."

The four of them set off down through the forest, but unlike the cheerful ribbing that had taken place before, the ride was now strained with tension. Will and Halt rode first, with the two young Rangers behind, murmuring lowly to one another. Will glanced back, he liked the cheerful, funny nature of Gilan and found himself instantly warming towards him. He hadn't yet spoken to Kathryn and had noticed that she seemed to keep to herself, that she didn't speak much, but earlier she'd winked at him as they packed up and Will had taken a strong liking to her as well. She was now riding astride a horse not too dissimilar to Tug. Short, shaggy, grey fur covered her mount but specks of dark pepper were spread throughout, and the mane was a dull metal. Kath caught him glancing curiously at her again, and smiled. "His name is Julius."  
Will nodded his thanks. Julius. It sounded kingly and majestic, It suits the horse, the boy thought, watching the highly held head. The eyes, proud and intelligent.

They'd been going at the Ranger's forced march for most of the day and Halt gauged it was time again to stop. He gestured to dismount, doing so himself, before rummaging through his saddlebag and producing a map. "The best way I can think of, for finding the Kalkara," he began, in answer to one of Will's earlier questions, "is to start at their lair and track them from there."

"Do we know where that is?" Asked Gilan.

"Well, intelligence suggests," at this Halt nodded towards Kathryn, "that it's somewhere out beyond the stone flutes. On the other side of the plain."  
Gilan grinned at his friend. "And how did you find this out?"  
She shrugged, "I have my ways."

Halt just rolled his eyes and continued. "We'll scout the area to see what we can find, though that might be a challenge in itself. The plain is huge and we'll get no help from the plainsmen."  
"What is this plain you keep talking about?" Will asked, thoroughly confused. "And what on earth is a stone flute?"  
"The Solitary Plain is a vast, flat land where nothing but grass grows, and where the wind always blows. It's depressing and utterly dismal, but the stone flutes are the worst part."

"What are the-"

Kath cut off Will's question "The stone flutes? Don't have a clue what they are. No one does. They're a ring of stones, with a small each in the centre of each and they're placed in such a way that the wind deflects around each causing a harsh sounding keen. Why anyone thought it sounded like a flute is beyond me. After a few hours the sound grates on your nerves and sets your teeth on edge." Always one to tell it how it is, she smiled grimly whilst Will shivered. His mentor clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry Will, nothing is ever as bad as it sounds."

 _Except the Solitary Plains…_ Gilan corrected mentally. For the plain was exactly as horribly depressing as Halt and Kath had made it out to be; the land was dull and windswept and the constant presence of the wind kept them tense and alert. "You spent two weeks out here alone?" He turned to Kath who shook her head, "No. I did some scouting before I discovered where the Kalkara were. Even then I only spent three days in this God-forsaken place."  
Gilan smiled tightly, no wonder she was tired. The dispiriting atmosphere seemed to push down on the group and for once in his life, Gilan could not find it in himself to smile. After a little while riding he became aware of a presence lurking just inside his subconscious, something that seemed to wear him down with fatigue, sucking out all life from his soul. The stone flutes.

So they continued on, through the ever present grass that inhabited the desolate land. The gradual loudening of the flutes, the only sign they were making progress. When Halt called them to stop for the night, Gilan felt both physically and mentally drained and had never been more relieved to rest. He had just dismounted when Halt spoke. "No fire. We don't know who's watching."

"You mean the Kalkara?" Asked Will, letting his small collection of wood drop. Halt shrugged, "Them, or the Plains people."  
"You don't think we've already been seen?" Questioned Kath as she poured water from her canteen into a collapsible bucket for Julius. Halt shrugged again, "We might have, or we might not have. But until I know we've been seen I'll assume we haven't. So, no fire."

Gilan nodded reluctantly. "You're right of course, just I'd happily kill for a cup of coffee."  
Halt turned an unblinking eye upon him. "Light a fire to make it and you might just have to."

* * *

 **So yeah, what did you think?**

 **Please review, it'd make my day.**


	3. III

**Yeah, another one.  
Please review - thanks :)  
Once more... anything that is original is sadly not mine**

* * *

It was a cold, cheerless camp and they all sat together, eating their hard, dry rations. Halt finished and nodded towards Kath, "Let me have a look at that leg."

Kath gave a small nod, they all knew that even a minor wound could get infected, and she was wise enough not to turn down help. She lay it out in front of her, and Halt began to carefully unwrap it. He nodded as he noted that she'd cut a square of the fabric away from the injury, to expose it. It was like she said, just a small slit in the skin, and luckily not bad. Halt washed it out again, clearing it of dried blood before applying a salve and then wrapping it back up in a fresh bandage. "Good as new," remarked Will. Kath turned to smile at him, she liked the young boy and his fresh energy, his inescapable inquisitiveness. In fact, even now he had shuffled his way over to where her bow rested and was looking at it with a puzzled glance.

"Curious, aren't you?"  
Will jumped back, and both Gilan and Kath laughed. "It's alright Will, I don't blame you."  
Will grinned shyly back at her. "Why does yours look like that?"

Kath now turned her gaze to her bow. Even she had to admit it was unusual. It looked slightly like the traditional recurve bow; the curves were more pronounced than a longbow's, giving it a slight 'W' shape. However, the upper and lower limbs formed a square appearance, before bending back. She was fond of it, and although smaller than a longbow, she could still achieve great distance and power. "It's called a Turkish bow, I believe it's is based off the bows the Temujai use." She looked to Halt for confirmation, and he nodded.  
"Yes. I'd seen the design before, and when the matter arouse that you couldn't draw a full longbow I suggested it."

Kath nodded, "It allows me to match a longbow's strength, but the squarer shape means I don't need to be as strong."  
Will cocked his head, "If it's so powerful, why don't Rangers use it? Surely the smallness of it would be practical?"  
Halt considered his question. "Yes that's true, but there are some problems. It's harder to make, our smiths spent months trying to create the shape which isn't practical if fifty are needed. Also, the size is actually a disadvantage. Even though Rangers tend to be small, these bows are too small. We could easily overpower and break them."  
"Plus," Gilan put in, "grown men tend to look silly holding them."

They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence, before Halt broke it. "I'll take first watch, then you Will, and Gilan last." Kath frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Halt cut her off. "You need to rest."

"No I -"

"When was the last full night's sleep you had?" Halt inquired, raising an eyebrow. She didn't say anything, and to him that was answer enough. He gazed at her pointedly and she sighed before curling up into her blankets. Will nodded before turning in too, politely placing his mat a few feet away from her. whilst Gilan rolled his eyes his best friend's stubbornness. He however, unlike Will, lay only an arm's reach away from Kath, placing her between the two of them. Halt smiled slightly at the display of protectiveness before walking over to a small bush. A Ranger on watch never stayed out in the open but instead found a vantage spot to spend the night.

Halt knew it didn't do to let your mind wander on guard, something that he would chide Will or Gilan for if he ever caught them. But he also knew that no one in their right mind would attack at this time, and so allowed himself to muse over his young companions. Will was holding up well, he thought. Their mission was terrifying and even Halt himself felt the worming of unease about what was out there. His apprentice was the youngest of the four of them, the least experienced. Yet he was taking just as seriously, just as ready to do his part. The boy, he knew, was already looking up to Gilan, both as a friend and as a mentor and Halt felt a surge of warmth for his oldest apprentice. Even though he gently teased the man's abilities and still kindly pointed out the mistakes, he knew that Gilan was fast becoming one of the best Rangers Halt had seen. For Will to see that and have a cheerful, smiling companion would do him well. Yes, Halt nodded, both would go far. All three of them would.

Kath was different from the other Rangers and Halt knew she sometimes felt that difference keenly, and that she tried her best to overcome it. A fact that Halt admired her for. It had been a long road for her to prove she was as any bit good as the men, but happily once she had shown her dedication and abilities, most of the current Rangers had accepted her into the tightly knitted group. Of course, there were the few that objected, saying that a girl would undermine the structure of the corps and its reputation. This was nonsense, but it was arguments like those, when Halt was especially grateful for Gilan's support.

He approved of their duo, they worked exceptionally well together, and often thought along the same wave length. However, they also worked incredibly well separately too, which was good as it meant that if anything ever happened to one of them, the other would still be able to function, not having to rely on their other half. They balanced the other out too; Kath was less likely to make the same mistakes Gilan did, or as likely to rush into things. However, she was more guarded and quiet, so Gilan was easier to approach and talk to, his joking manner putting people to ease instantly. His ebullience proving enough for the two of them.

Halt came out of this thoughts with a start, and glancing up at the moon, realised it was time for him to be passing on to Will. Walking slowly to the camp, he woke his apprentice and after showing him the necessary positions and times, rolled into his cloak and fell asleep.


	4. IV

They reached the stone flutes the next morning. Riding perhaps a kilometre away from the monoliths, they were all content with not having to go any further. Kath shivered. The full night's sleep had done her good but the constant grating song was wearing her down and as tired as she was, she was easy prey to be emotionally drained. Gilan saw the movement and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Halt hid a smile.

"Next flute player I meet," said Gilan grimly, "I'm going to split his lip for him."

* * *

The plainsman had risen suddenly from the ground; filthy, faded rags hanging off his bony frame. He stared at them with what? Interest? Wariness? Kath couldn't decide, nor did she have too for within seconds he had disappeared again, bending double as he ran. The arrow she'd selected remained undrawn on her bow and she looked curiously first at Gilan, then at Halt.

"May mean nothing, or it may mean he's gone to tell the Kalkara. But we can't shoot him simply on suspicion." Kath nodded glumly at the words. She felt tensed from the sudden arrival, and that coupled with the grating of the flutes meant she just wanted to do something. Get the pent up nervousness out of her system. Though shooting an innocent man probably wasn't the ideal thing to do, she reasoned.

* * *

"Halt?" Ventured the young boy. Kath swung to look at him. "Why would Morgarath release the Kalkara? What does he stand to gain?"

She nodded and turned to look at her old teacher; she'd been wondering that too and from Gilan's expression he had as well. Halt considered the question before answering. "Who knows why Morgarath does anything? We can't know for sure but what I suspect, and Crowley agrees with me here, is that this is going to be a big war. Bigger than we've ever fought before and we're going to need all our best leaders to win. So by killing them off, as Morgarath has done, he seeks to sow confusion and weaken us. Our Supreme Commander and our best Cavalry Commander are dead, of course other men can and will step up to this but there's bound to be in-cohesion and confusion. That's exactly what Morgarath is trying to induce."

Gilan spoke up now, "There's another element to it as well."  
Kath nodded, the same thought had occurred to her, and now she spoke for her friend. "Both men were instrumental in Morgarath's defeat last time."  
"He's destroying our command structure and getting revenge at the same time," Gilan put in.  
"Revenge can be a powerful motive to a twisted mind like Morgarath." Added Kath. It was Halt's turn to nod. "That's true of course, and I reckon there are still killings to come."

Will drew in a sharp breath which his master noted, "That's why it's our job to stop them." he reminded gently. Halt then stopped in his saddle and looked around. "The sun's going down. We should camp here." They all swung down stiffly and Gilan grimaced, "That's the only good thing about this blasted place. One spot is as good as another to camp. Or as bad."

* * *

Kath woke suddenly to a hand clamping over her mouth. Her eyes widened and her grip on her saxe tightened, but then as she saw Gilan's friendly faced she relaxed, raising her eyebrows in question. Gilan removed his hand and held it out to help her stand, the other pointing into the night air, gesturing for her to listen. A high pitched howl carried across the plain and the sound shivered up her spine. Then another howl, in answer to the first sounded, inhumane and tortured. A sound that she had never wanted to hear again. It was the Kalkara, and they were hunting. Gilan moved to saddle Blaze but Halt held out an arm to stop him, "I'm not taking any risks, we wait till first light." Gilan's hand in Kath's relaxed. She frowned, not realising earlier that he hadn't let go but then she smiled slightly. It was a comforting presence in the cold, sleepless night.

They found the tracks easily enough the next morning, the long grass crushed by heavy bodies. The two beasts travelled parallel to each other but a quarter of a kilometre rested between them for safety and support. Halt considered the situation, but the answer was rather obvious. "You two follow the second set whilst Will and I follow this. I want to see if they head in the same direction. Pay close attention to Blaze and Julius, they'll warn you if the Kalkara are anywhere near."  
The young Rangers nodded before returning to the second trail, and after a gesture from Halt, continued down the track.

The two friends and horses were used to spending a lot of time together and fell into their customary positions, Gilan on the left and Kath on the right. However this time there was no casual chatting or gentle teasing and they both rode on in silence, not wanting to be distracted from their task. They had been riding for maybe an hour when they heard a piercing whistle; three sharp notes in ascending order. Kath glanced sideways at Gilan but he just shrugged and repeated the notes backwards. _What was the matter?_ The two of them turned curiously to their companions, and Gilan held out his hands in a clear question, but Halt made a negative gesture and shook his head. _Nothing._ They began to ride again, but this time Kath noticed that Will was looking at them carefully and gave a small smile. "Halt has Will watching us. I bet every time we disappear, he lets his teacher know."

Gilan smiled too, "He's a nice kid, smart like Halt said. I just wish he didn't have to come, no fifteen year old should have to do this." Kath nodded and blew air out from her cheeks in a sigh. Gilan raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just … we're heading straight for the stone flutes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey to all those who are reading my story, thank you so much :)  
** **Once again, anything belonging to the original books isn't and will never be mine.**

 **Also to the guest reviewer, you're comment made my day! Thanks!**


	5. V

Halt too, had noticed their approach of the monoliths and called them in to scout the perimeter. Right here, the jarring noise seemed deafening, but also isolating, making it seem to each that they were alone and small in the world. The bearded Ranger chew his lip; "This is taking too long. Ride faster as long as you can see the trail clearly ahead. When it begins to darken, rejoin us. I don't fancy getting lost in the dark."  
Gilan and Kath nodded their understanding before rejoining their familiar path.

They rode silently for a while, the horses' dull hoof beats the only sound, but after a short time, Kath spoke. "Gil?" Her companion merely hummed his acknowledgement, and she continued, "Who do you think might be targeted next?"

He turned, and considered it thoughtfully. "Well, anyone could be. Maybe Baron Arald, Sir Rodney possibly or.." he hesitated, "...Halt." Kath bit her lip. He had voiced what she hadn't wanted to; that their former teacher was in serious danger. He had been the reason for their overwhelming win at Hackham Heath, he had led the cavalry charge, he had spawned Morgarath's hatred for Rangers, he was the reason behind Morgarath's downfall… surely Morgarath wanted revenge against his most despised enemy.

"Do you think Halt's aware of it?"

"Yes.."

* * *

They had been trailing the tracks for two days, and were finally standing at the edge of the Solitary Plain, a vast woodland ahead of them when Halt signaled for a dismount. He fumbled for a map, before placing it on the grass in front of them. "Going from their tracks, we've made some distance on them but we're still half a day behind them. Now this is the direction we're heading. That they're heading. And as you can see…" He placed a finger on the map, "There are really only two significant settings on this course. The Ruins of Gorlan or," he paused, "Castle Araluen."

Kath's eyes widened whilst Gilan drew in breath, "Castle Araluen? You think he'd dare go after the king himself?"

Halt shook his head. "I don't know. We don't know much about these monsters and what they're capable of. But you have to admit. Killing the king is a bold move, but one that Morgarath wouldn't be averse to."

The others nodded, before he continued. "Now, I've been thinking. Castle Redmont is a day's ride from here and a day back. But say if someone was riding two horses, or even three they could do it in under a day, and then lead Baron Arald and Sir Rodney to the ruins here, we might be able to intercept them. And with two great warriors like these two, we might finally kill these beasts once and for all."

Gilan interrupted, "Wait, one person riding two -"

"Or three horses… but that means…"

Halt nodded, "Yes Kath. And the lightest amongst us will travel quickest. I want you two to turn your horses over to Will. If he can alternate between horses, he should reach Castle Redmont faster." He knew the reason behind their reluctance. No Ranger liked handing over their horse. "You two can follow behind on foot and we'll rendezvous at Gorlan."

The young Rangers shared a glance, having a silent conversation only they could understand. It was Kath who spoke first. "Alright… but - "

"I'm going with you." Gilan said with a finality.  
Halt frowned. The pair rarely made objections once they saw the sense in a proposal, maybe they had misunderstood. "Will riding means we can bring in armoured-"

"Knights, yes yes." Kath waved her hand dismissively. "But he can easily get there under a day even if he just uses Julius and Tug. There's no need for Gilan to turn over Blaze as well. I can follow on behind, whilst Gilan rides with you. That way you'll have two knights _and_ a Ranger on hand as well."

"Think about it Halt, it does make sense." Gilan urged.

Halt nodded, it did make sense. Having another Ranger would prove useful if the knights didn't arrive in time, plus it there would be someone else to share nightwatch and Gilan wasn't too shabby with the sword of his. If truth be told, the only reason he'd suggested both of them to stay was to keep them out of danger, but he knew deep down that they were Rangers, and he couldn't coddle them forever. Giving a sigh he spoke:

"Alright. Kath, you follow behind. See if you can find a horse anywhere, and head for the Ruins of Gorlan."

Gilan nodded, satisfied with the result, whilst Kath knotted Julius' reins together, and threw them over the horse's neck, addressing Will now. "He'll follow you when you start. Tie the reins like this on the horse you're not riding so they don't snag anything. Oh, and when you mount him for the first time say 'Green sleeves.'"

"Green sleeves?"

Kath smiled, "Not to me. To the horse."  
Will grinned, "Yeah. I know. But seriously? Green sleeves. That sounds like it should be the name of a song!"  
She laughed, "Well then Will. When you become a famous minstrel, known throughout the lands. Write a song for me." The boy just grinned again, before nodding to Halt and swinging up onto Tug's back.

"Follow, Julius follow." Kath pointed at Will and the horse snorted, and trotted a few steps to stand by Tug's side. _I'll be okay_ he seemed to say. Will took a deep breath, before cantering off through the forest.

They'd watched after him, long after he'd disappeared from sight when finally Halt moved back to Abelard. Gilan rummaged around in Blaze's bag and brought out a small ration of dried food. He handed it to Kath which she claimed gratefully, having only snatched her waterskin from Julius' saddle. They stood facing each other for a few seconds, before Kath moved in and hugged her friend tightly. "Be careful Gilan. It's dangerous out there."

He wrapped his arms around her too and sighed, breathing in her scent; fresh and earthy. He smiled and took a step back without dropping his arms from around her. "When am I ever not careful hmm?"

Kath now smiled a small smile, and watched as he mounted onto Blaze's back.  
"You be careful too, and I'll see you soon. Gorlan remember?"  
She nodded and held a hand in farewell as the men too, now cantered away, leaving her standing alone amongst the trees.

* * *

Halt first noticed the change around late afternoon the next day. He and Gilan had split up as the tracks separated, which now instead of being easy to follow, showed signs of concealment that none but a Ranger would be able to follow. He felt a cold swooping sensation in the pit of his belly as he realised who the next target was. He swallowed and felt his breath coming in ragged gasps. Forcing himself to calm down, he swallowed again. Up ahead he could see the broken stone of the ruins and elected to make his fight there. His mind whirring furiously for a plan, and he gathered the scattered ideas. He knew the young Ranger wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. He whistled sharply, and before long, Gilan cantered into the clearing. "What is it Halt?"

"I've decided. It's clear the Kalkara have split up, but I think they're still here. Amongst this forest and ruins. We have until nightfall to find them." Gilan nodded, "So.. I'll go back to my trail? But this time scouting the area?"

"Exactly. I'll scout the ruins as that seems to be where the other leads." He swept an arm around the ruins. "We'll leave Blaze and Abelard here in case the Kalkara follow the smell."  
Gilan nodded and dismounted, "Should I come back at dark?"  
Halt considered his question, "Yes. The others are arriving hopefully tonight." He watched as the tall Ranger moved to the trees where he smiled crookedly. "See you Halt." Then he disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

Halt stared after him,"Sooner than you think."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this so far, and to those of you who followed and favourited - it really means a lot.  
As per usual, the Ranger's Apprentice World and everything original in it belongs only to John Flanagan**


	6. VI

Gilan crouched low, moving slowly and blending into his surroundings. He knew it was his strength; unseen movement had always been his main interest as an apprentice, and now he used his skill to his advantage. The trail he was following was freshly made, and he knew the beast was somewhere in the vicinity. However the track was still faint, and Gilan crouched low, observing the ground. He frowned. Surely not. The Kalkara was veering off course, and heading back to the ruins, but there'd be no cause to do so unless… unless it was like he had said earlier to Kath."Halt." He whispered, as he realised what that meant. His teacher was the next target.

Suddenly there was a brush of leaves behind him and resisting the overwhelming urge to look, Gilan rose silently. His hand tightened on his throwing knife and he drew it as he suddenly span round, releasing it as he did so. There was a figure standing beside the bushes a few metres away, but it dodged the knife and merely stared at Gilan.

The Ranger frowned, the figure looked familiar. It couldn't be. "Halt?" The grizzled man removed his hood and nodded. "Yes, well done. Nice to know nothing much gets past you." He took a few paces forward.

Gilan's eyes' narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Following you." Another step.

"Why?

"I have my reasons." A step.

"Halt. Please." A flicker of slight realisation slipped across Gilan's face. "You know the Kalkara are after you."

Halt took another step, "Yes." Another step. "I'm sorry Gilan."  
The young man didn't see the blow until it was too late and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Halt looked at the strikers in his hand, then down to his former apprentice. "I'm sorry."

He knew it'd been the right thing to do. But his heart ached for the man he'd just knocked stone cold. Halt carefully lifted Gilan and rested him at the foot of the tree before silently stalking back to the ruins. He sighed and began preparations for his final stand, he hadn't wanted to do that but could think of no other way to make sure Gilan wouldn't fight with him. The Kalkara would come after him in just a few hours and he could only pray that Will would arrive with the knights. As he began dragging deadfall wood, a small selfish part of Halt wished that Gilan was here; his cheerful, smiling nature would be a welcome distraction but Halt also knew of Gilan's loyalty to him. He'd never desert his teacher; he wouldn't run. No, he'd make his stand alongside the grey Ranger and they'd die together.

* * *

Kath stumbled up the porch of the log cabin, she hadn't slept in over fifteen hours and the constant strain of adrenaline and wariness meant she was exhausted. She'd spent the best part of two days on foot, and had finally come across a small house in the woods. She knocked tentatively on the front door and almost collapsed with relief when it finally opened. A bustling woman in her late 30's stood there, wearing an apron and a not-amused face but as soon as she saw the girl, it was instantly replaced with a look of concern. "My dear, are you okay?"

Kath nodded, and leant against the frame. "I'm so sorry to trouble you ma'am but I need a horse, may I borrow one?"

The woman frowned, "You look like you need much more than a horse sweet. Would you like to have a meal here? Or sleep maybe? Night's coming fast and a young woman like you mightn't want to be outside."

Smiling tiredly, Kath shook her head. "Thank you for your offer, but I really need to get going. I can have the horse returned once I'm finished."

The woman cocked her head and appraised the girl, the dark green cloak and longbow that she wore. Whoever she was, she looked more than capable of handling herself. "Who are you?"

Kath looked her in the eye, and fumbled under her collar, "King's Ranger ma'am." The older lady's eyebrows shot up as she saw the silver insignia the girl wore. "Very well, we have one you can use. Oaken we call him, he's no Ranger horse, but he'll keep going at any rate. If you wait whilst I'll saddle him, then you can have a quick bite to eat."

Kath nodded gratefully. "Thank you ma'am."

"Please, call me Sarah."

* * *

Halt crouched behind a piece of fallen masonry. The sky had faded to the depths of night, and the only light was sourced from the bonfires he'd created earlier. He knew he hadn't much longer till the Kalkara found him and when it did, he'd be gone for good. Without a weapon, there'd be no way he could defend himself and after seeing the wicked speed of the monster he knew he couldn't run from it. The wound on his leg where the Kalkara had swiped him earlier, had started to bleed again and he grimaced at the pain. Halt closed his eyes, and tried to form a plan of attack. He knew only one of the Kalkara was after him, the other had been all but killed in a storm of arrows, so if he could only find a way to distract the second… A sound surfaced him from his thoughts and he frowned but as it grew louder, Halt couldn't let out a relieved smile. It was unmistakable drumming of horses' hooves. He was saved.

He began to weasel his way out of his hole, slowly, hoping the Kalkara was distracted and stopped as he saw a brilliant flash of red light up the sky. Dimly he realised the first Kalkara must have been pushed into the flames, but he soon resumed his wriggling and before long was out of his hiding place. Scouting the area briefly, Halt slowly began to move towards one of the crumbling walls in an effort to outflank the beast, but it must have heard him and it turned back; it's menacing figure silhouetted by the fire light. Halt wretched his gaze from the hypnotic stare and closing his eyes, threw his knife with only his memory to guide him. It took the Kalkara in the right eye, and whilst the creature howled in pain, Halt scrambled up the wall. He sensed the monster behind him, and hastened his escape, his wound flaming painfully as he ran lightly across the stones. Far off he could hear shouting, and could see a small group in the shadows; "Jump Halt, Jump!" yelled the baron.

Halt needed no further encouragement, and taking a deep breath, flung himself off.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost finished Ruins of Gorlan :) So how'd you like that? I'm sorry if it wasn't as exciting or as 'different' as you thought it might be, I was trying to remain true to the books - for this one at least.  
Anyway, please tell me what you thought and thanks for reading.**

 **As per usual, Everything that isn't new belongs only to John Flanagan**


	7. VII

Gilan woke up, his head pounding, his vision dazed. Frowning; he tried to remember what had happened but all he could see was the dark glint of a striker flashing down on him and Halt. Halt! His eyes widened in alarm, and he stood in a hurry, swaying slightly from the movement. He staggered a few steps, having to lean on his bow. All he wanted to do was roll up and sleep, but he knew his mentor needed help and gingerly, pushed himself in the direction of the ruins.

It took him well over ten minutes, but eventually he was standing on the fringe of trees surveying the scene before him. A small area, lit with torches beckoned him forward, and stumbling, he crossed towards it. As he neared the campsite, he could make out two figures sleeping soundly in bedrolls, whilst two others took watch. _Will brought the knights_ he realised, reassured there was no danger now and held up a hand in greeting. "Will?" He called. There was no answer for a few seconds, but soon a voice cut through the night. "Gilan? Is that you? What happened?"

A small figure came into view, and Gilan noted the look of relief on Will's face. He smiled blearily, and then gasped in surprise as the boy ran the few steps between them and wrapped his arms around his friend. Gilan bent low and carefully unwrapped the boy, "Will, are you okay?" The boy nodded and blinked away the few tears that were threatening. "Yeah. I just… I just.."

"It's over now," the elder Ranger reminded him gently and Will nodded again, then his eyes widened in horror as Gilan started swaying. "Gil, Gil. What's wrong?"

"I was hit in the head. Long story." He said, in answer to the next question forming on the apprentice's lips. Will carefully guided his friend over to Sir Rodney, and watched as the knight ministered to the Ranger's wound. Gilan grimaced, and turned tiredly to the boy. "What happened here?"

* * *

Kath continued doggedly through the forest, knowing she was close. It was the only thing keeping her awake; a tired refrain repeating over and over. _Must get to the others._ Suddenly a bright flare of red scored through the distant darkness and Oaken reared in fright. Kath clung to the saddle and as soon as he had calmed, urged him into a gallop. They must have killed one of the monsters, she reasoned and silently prayed that they were all safe. She rode hard, and after an hour was rewarded by the sight of cold stone, and flaming torches. She slowed to a halt and before Oaken had even stopped, had jumped off his back and ran to the figures grouped around a small fire.

Will looked up at the nearing shadow and stood to meet her. He smiled tiredly as she slowed to stand on the brim of the camp.  
"Is everyone okay, is everyone safe?" She asked breathlessly; her hair, which had come free from it's braid, whipping around her. He nodded and gestured to where two sleeping bodies lay. "Baron Arald broke his ribs, and Halt is unconscious with his leg wounded, but other than that we're okay."  
Kath glanced at the two men, satisfied that they would make a full recovery, and instead peered through the gloom. "Where's Gilan?"

"Over there in the trees, calming Abelard. The poor horse trotted into camp shortly before you did and is in a real state."

Kath nodded her thanks, and smiled at the apprentice. "You've done good Will."  
The boy looked at his feet, shy from the praise and she gave a slight laugh before following the direction Will had pointed at. She found her best friend leaning against Abelard, muttering soothingly and stroking his mane.

"Gil."

He turned, and a smile broke over his weary face as he moved to embrace her. She smiled too, reveling in the security he brought her before stepping back. She then gave him a once over and gestured, concerned, to the bandage strewn across his head.

"I was hit," he said in answer to her unspoken question. Her frown deepened, "How?"  
Gilan hesitated, but knew he could tell her the truth. "Halt hit me with his strikers."

"Halt?"

He nodded, "It was before the Kalkara came, I was out cold till an hour ago and by the time I got here it was all over."  
Kath's eyes widened and she let out a sigh. "At least they're gone now. forever."

"And we have Will and Halt to thank for that."

She raised an eyebrow at Gilan's comment, and he elaborated;

"Apparently Halt pretty much killed the first in a storm of arrows, and Will the second."

A low whistle sounded from Kath, and she dropped her voice, so no one from the camp could hear. "Will, killed one? All by himself."

Gilan nodded, "Arald and Halt were down and Sir Rodney was hypnotised, they were all seconds away from being killed when Will shot a flaming arrow at the second Kalkara and killed it instantly."

Kath's mouth opened in surprise; "That boy, he's going to be a hero one day."

"He already is."

* * *

The two of them made their way back to the makeshift camp, leading Julius and Blaze behind them. Gilan and Kath both nodded their respect to the battlemaster before turning to their young friend. "Sorry we can't stay Will..." began Gilan, but the apprentice waved him off.

"Don't be. You have to get back. We are planning a war remember?"

Kath smiled fondly at him, and gave him a quick hug. "Careful now Will."  
The boy blushed then nodded and stood back to clasp arms with Gilan.

"Tell Halt, I've forgiven him." Will looked at the tall Ranger puzzled but nodded anyway. "I will."  
The two Rangers gave fleeting smiles before mounting their horses and Will gave them a slight nod, feeling a familiar choke in his throat as he spoke; "Bye Gilan, Kath."

"See you Will," Kathryn waved before following her companion through the forest and away from the ruins.

* * *

 **A/n: I feel it got a bit weak towards the end but ah well...  
Hope you've enjoyed it so far and please review if you did.**

 **Once again, I own none of the rights to Ranger's Apprentice - much to my sadness :(**


	8. VIII

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while, I've had sooooo many assessments and essays due. But midyear exams are still a little while away so hopefully I have more time. Just a short chapter to provide a little more backstory to Kath and Gil's relationship and I hope you like it! Next chapter will begin the Burning Bridge.**

"Well. That was fun," Gilan said cheerfully, Kath turned an unimpressed eye upon him. He shrugged, "Come'on Kath. Apart from the last few days, and the Kalkara, and the Solitary Plain and the stone flutes. It was fun."

She raised an eyebrow, "You do realise you just said that 'apart from almost everything, it was fun.'"

He glared at her, but she knew he didn't mean it and shook her head. "Your optimistic nature tires me. Why are you so happy about everything?"

"That's something Halt would say. You know what I think? You've been spending too much time around him." He then gasped suddenly, and stopped Blaze in her tracks, Kath turned warily towards him, but he frowned and peered up at her. "Kath. Kath… I think… you're beginning to grow a beard. You're turning into Halt!" He said in mock panic.

She stared stonily at him, but her mouth twitched slightly in a smile and rolling her eyes, she nudged Julius forward. Gilan followed hastily, a few paces behind.

He'd been fourteen when he'd met Kath for the first time, almost six years ago now and he couldn't imagine life without her. She was a constant presence, a confidant and friend. Although they were so different, they just worked well together, almost from the first meeting. He could remember the day clearly. He'd been completing a set of jobs for Halt when his teacher had returned suddenly with a young girl trailing after him. Gilan had watched in puzzlement as the girl entered the cabin, and listened patiently as Halt explained that she was going to be training with him. Halt had warned that she didn't speak much, that she was quiet and for Gilan not to bombard her with questions as he was wont to do, but to his teacher's surprise the girl had warmed up instantly to the boy and before long was smiling in the quiet way she had.

In fact, pretty much everyone had been surprised at how well Kath and him had got on. Halt, he knew, had initially been worried that Gilan's outgoing nature would rub against the girl's quieter personality. His teacher had a soft spot for Kath, and they were similar in many respects. Both were foreigners to the country and with a slight secretive and guarded nature, were thoughtful and calculating. They could both be rather stubborn and determined, and also both carried a dry, sarcastic humour. However Kath always had a slight smile hinting at the corners of her mouth and her eyes held a gleam of mischief which Halt's didn't. She was friendlier than their teacher, not grumpy or cold like he was but she tended to be even less talkative than the bearded man, more closed off and often seemed sad. Around Gilan though, she relaxed and smiled, speaking more easily; proof of their unrivaled friendship.

Now as they rode along in companionable silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their backs, Gilan sighed. Kath looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged. "It seems so surreal, that we're heading to war. I mean look," He gestured out to the fields on either side of them. Neatly tended and as a multitude of patchwork greens, they spread out across the land. They could see little figures bending over them; working, collecting, weeding. Gilan continued, "It doesn't seem right, it's like nothing has changed. Yet everything has."

They reached the borders of Meric fief shortly the next evening, it being to the north of Redmont and there was a sigh of relief as the the two of them finally reached home. They trotted up the path to their cabin in the trees where it was barely visible in the gathering dusk, only stopping to attend to their horses. Gilan scratched Blaze fondly between her ears, and held out an apple which she accepted eagerly. Kath raised an eyebrow, "You know what Halt says about too many apples."

Gilan just grinned crookedly back, "What Halt doesn't know won't hurt him… besides don't think I didn't see you sneak one to Julius then."

Kath scoffed, but her smile gave her away and ducking her head through the door, she crept up to their little cabin. A typical Ranger's cabin had only two bedrooms, a larger one for the resident Ranger and a smaller one for guests or apprentices and it was this smaller one Kath was heading for.

When they were first assigned to the fief, they had argued about who got the bigger one, with each offering it to the other. Kath had suggested an archery competition in order to decide. The winner, she declared, would get the master room. Gilan had agreed, and so they both had stood on the verandah and aimed towards a pinecone hanging from a tree a mere 200 metres away. They fired at the same time, however only Gilan's arrow had struck the target. Kath's had fallen short.

"You threw the match." He had stated accusingly, but the girl had shrugged. "Maybe, either way. You won." Gilan still felt rather reluctant about it, but in truth Kath preferred the smaller room and now she collapsed onto her bed and breathed a sigh of contentment. She was home.


	9. Part Two IX

**A/N: Hey all :) Thanks so much to those who have reviewed. It really means a lot that you're enjoying the story!  
** **Now begins book the second... hope you like it, and as usual please rate and review.  
** **Sadly, the Burning Bridge doesn't belong to me either :/**

* * *

Three figures crouched low over the tabletop, their voices low even though there was no one was around to hear them. The fire flickered warmly in the grate, casting low shadows around the cabin.

"Celtica? I presume to evoke the treaty King Duncan put in place?"  
One of the figures cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes. You're job is to remind King Swyddned of his oath."  
Gilan nodded but the figure to his left allowed a puzzled glance to flit across her face. "What treaty?"

"The mutual defence treaty?" Crowley asked, "Surely, you've heard of it. After Morgarath's defeat King Duncan and King Swyddned signed an agreement that meant both countries could rely on the other in times of war."

Kath shrugged, "Wasn't here when that happened."  
Gilan nodded with realisation, "Of course you weren't. Sometimes it's easy to forget you're a savage foreigner."

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, "You make her sound like a Skandian."

"Eh.. Skandian… Iberian… they're both pirates… what's the difference?" He poked his tongue cheekily out at Kath who simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

The two young Rangers set off early the next morning, the orders from their commander burning in their pockets. "Crowley suggested Will as the third member, and then to ask Halt if he knew of a forth. Redmont is one of the larger fiefs so if anyone can be spared, they'll be from there."

Kath just nodded, and rolled her eyes. "It really is rather unnecessary isn't it? These stupid traditions being upheld in times of war."  
Gilan laughed, "That's the Celts for you. Very pedantic and perfectionists to the core."

"I gathered." Kath, urged Julius into a ground eating canter, as they reached the end of the forest. They travelled in silence for a while, watching as the scenery rushed past them, feeling the steady gait of their horses beneath them.

"Hey Gil?" Kath had to speak louder to be heard over the hoofbeats, "Apart from those times with Halt, have you ever been to Celtica?"

He regarded the question thoughtfully. During their years of apprenticeship, Halt had taken them to the mining country in order to further their knowledge about the land and it's people, after all a Ranger's thirst for knowledge was second to nothing. "Once. When I was younger, my mother and father brought me with them whilst they visited friends. I was very young then, though." Kath nodded, noticing the slight sadness that crept into his voice. His mother had died when he was six after a miscarriage. She offered a small smile, which he returned gratefully.

They reached the small log cabin sometime sometime close to midnight, and letting the reins drop to the ground, swung gracefully from the saddle. Gilan, stepped up the low verandah steps and held his fist ready to knock when the door opened. "Gilan. What are you doing here?" Halt spoke without any surprise in his voice, and his former apprentice laughed. "How could you possibly know it was me before you opened the door?"

Halt shrugged, and gestured for them to enter. "I heard Abelard call out a few minutes ago, plus I must have heard you stumbling up that path a thousand times. Give me credit for recognising it once more." Gilan sighed in defeat, and moved closer to the fire, just as Will walked into the room. "Evening Kath, Gilan."

Kath hid a smile at her friend's crestfallen look, "Isn't anyone surprised when we turn up in the middle of the night?" Halt shook his head, and turned to his apprentice, "It's late Will. Go back to bed. I'm sure they'll still be here in the morning."

The boy's nonchalance was replaced with sudden pleading. "Oh please. I want to know what's going on."

The three adults exchanged a glance, "Just as well I made enough coffee isn't it?"

* * *

"It's an _official_ embassy to _Celtica_ ," Gilan stressed the words and Halt nodded his sudden realisation.

"Of course. The old tradition."

"Superstition's more like it," remarked Gilan, "But Crowley suggested..."

"I think I'm way ahead of you."

"Well I'm way behind you!" Exploded Will, three pairs of raised eyebrows turned to him and Will, a trifle mollified, muttered an apology.

"I should think so," chided Halt, "After all it's more than obvious that Gilan is asking whether I'll release you to accompany these two to Celtica."  
Kath and Gilan both nodded their confirmation, whilst Will looked puzzled. "Why me? What can I do?"

"Not a lot." remarked his teacher drily, "But, you can be spared from the preparations here."

"But why .." Will trailed off, realising that Halt either would or wouldn't explain why. But Gilan, remembering how tight-lipped Halt could be, took pity on him. "We need you make up numbers. Traditionally there should be four people on an official party to Celtica. And you're the one who can be most spared from duties here." He gestured towards Kath and himself, "If it makes you feel any better we were given the mission because we're the most junior member in the corps."

Will still looked confused and so Kath, speaking for the first time that evening, explained. "This 'tradition' goes back to ancient days when Celtica, Hibernia, Picta and Iclan* were ruled by a tetrarchy. They have a saying: _One man may be deceit, two may be conspiracy, three are often dishonest, four is the number I trust._ It's absolute rubbish, but the Celts insist on it, and without four people they will spend days dithering over protocol and we simply don't have that time to spare."

"So… I'm only going to make up numbers?" Asked the boy in a dejected tone.

"Well, not quite. An embassy has to made up from people with an official status, and you as a Ranger, have that. Even as an apprentice."

Will brightened visibly at Halt's words, "Well when you say it like that, I'd love to join you."  
Kath caught her mentor rolling his eyes as he spoke again. "Are you looking for someone else who's totally unnecessary to be the fourth member?"

Gilan nodded, "Do you have someone in mind?"

* * *

"Horace?"

Halt nodded, after he'd explained Gilan and Kath's need, the battlemaster had been quick to see what he was asking. Now Rodney paced Baron Arald's study, as he thought about it. "Yes, that's not a bad idea at all. He has the status, we can spare him, and …" he looked meaningfully at the two young Rangers, "you might find that he's a good person to have along. He's one of my best trainees, a natural if ever I saw one but he does have a very formal approach to life. Maybe a mission with three ragabond Rangers will give teach him to loosen up." He smiled to show he meant no offense, and Gilan grinned back. "Certainly, Sir."

Rodney studied the young man before him, "You're the one who trained with MacNeil?" He continued as Gilan nodded "Hmmm, well you can find your way clear to give him a few pointers."

"I'd be glad too."

"I'll have Horace report to you at first light."

* * *

 **So yeah :) Just some background on Kath. Did anyone guess where she was from, or had you other suspicions?  
Also note *Iclan was made up by me; I needed another country for the newly formed tetrarchy. It's based of Iceland and is above Hibernia somewhere :)**


	10. X

Misting rain fell in sheets, as the small party left Redmont the next morning and while at first it ran off their cloaks, it soon soaked through and they were left huddling into their saddles. Kathryn was busy studying the trees with interest; even after eight years she still found the country fascinating. Gilan however, turned in his saddle. "Enjoying the adventure Horace?"  
The boy wiped his eyes free from rain and grimaced, "Anything's better than inspections and drill sir."  
"Yes, I can imagine. You know Horace, we Rangers don't particularly stand on ceremony. Come and join us."  
The warrior-in-training had been riding several paces behind them, obviously in awe of the two older Rangers, and now urged his horse forward eagerly. "Thank you sir."

"Polite, aren't you?" Gilan considered Horace, before frowning, "Actually, it's not a bad idea to have a little respect shown, it'll remind you who's in charge. Perhaps Will, you should call me sir as well."  
Will's mouth gaped, "You want me to call you sir Gilan? I mean," he hurriedly amended, "you want me to call you sir… sir?  
Gilan frowned, "No, just sir suits. Not Sir Gilan or sir-sir, just sir." He turned to face Kath so the boys couldn't see the massive grin breaking across his face, Kath raised an eyebrow.

"Will you make Kathryn call you Sir?" Asked Will, trying to take the attention off himself. Gilan frowned thoughtfully but before he could speak, a voice cut in. "Not if he knows what's good for him," Kath threatened darkly. Gilan's eyes widened, and he quickly pushed Blaze in between Horace and Will much to the amusement of the apprentices. There was silence for a few minutes, before Gilan spoke again. "You know I've decided, we really ought not to bother with the whole sir thing. I only said it as a joke."  
The two boys just grinned at him, "Whatever you say Gil," laughed Will. Kath shook her head, and resumed her study of the trees but as Gilan moved to reclaim his former position she swung a suspicious glare at him. He bit his lip and made the authoritative decision that it was probably safer to stay where he was.

Travelling south all day, they finally set up camp amongst the foothills and after gathering a supply of wood, managed to set a small campfire going in order to dry themselves. They ate their meal in companionable silence but Will noticed that Horace was still in awe of Kath and Gilan. It suddenly dawned on him that their joking around and earlier comments were distracting the young warrior, helping to feel at ease. It was a good lesson in managing people he thought, feeling a burst of warmth for the older Rangers. Across the campfire, Gilan was regarding Will with the same careful thought but now jumped to his feet and gestured to Horace. "Come'on lessons! Let's see how good you are with that little stick of yours then."

"But.."

Gilan raised an eyebrow, "But?"  
"What are you wanting me to do?"  
They were standing in a small clearing set back from the camp, and Gilan was urging the apprentice to fight him.  
"Aim for me, try to lop my head off."

Kath grinned, only Gilan could say that in a cheerful tone.  
Horace still looked unsure, and she knew the reason of his discomfort. It was a widely known fact that Ranger's didn't carry swords.  
"Come'on," goaded the man. "Trust me. I do have a vague idea on what it's all about."

Horace sighed and rose his sword in a murderous arc, only to feel his arm jarred as Gilan parried him. The clashing of steel rang through the area, as strike after strike Horace's blows were stopped. Gilan let the fight continue like this for a while, before turning to the attack and forcing Horace's sword to the ground. "Good."

They were again settled around the campfire, nursing hot coffee. Horace and Will sharing one log; Gilan on another whilst Kath took her usual place on the floor, leaning against his legs. Horace broke the silence, "So why did you continue to train with MacNeil after starting your apprenticeship?"  
Gilan shrugged, "Many people thought that it was a shame to waste early training and my father is Sir David of Caraway fief so I guess I was given some leeway in the matter."

Horace sat up straighter, and almost in a whisper, continued. "You mean David? Battlemaster David? The King's new supreme commander."  
Gilan grinned crookedly, "The same."  
Horace nodded, suitably impressed then. "Why did you become a Ranger then? Weren't you accepted as a knight?"

Gilan raised an eyebrow and Horace, realising his gaffe, tried to recover. "Well. I mean most people I know want to be knights. Will did." He turned to the apprentice Ranger, "You always went on and on about how you were going to go to battleschool and become a famous warrior."  
It was Will's turn to look embarrassed as Horace reminded him of the small fact."You always said I was too small to become one." He shot back viciously.  
"Well you are," Horace argued with heat

"Boys." Kath's voice broke through their argument, firmly but not unkindly and Gilan nodded his thanks, "That's enough of childhood squabbles."  
Both boys, looked away awkwardly and shuffled, before turning back to their original conversation. "You were right." Admitted Will, "I did use to want to be a knight, but now I wouldn't change it for the world."  
Gilan smiled, "Well I was the opposite. Growing up in battleschool, I had started basic training at nine. By the time I was twelve I was sick to death of drills and parades. Now Rangers, they were interesting. They lived a life of adventure and mystery, they could blend into shadows and move silently and to me that sounded much more exciting than becoming a knight. My father and Halt became good friends after Hackham Heath, and so one day after he visited us, I followed him home."

"You followed a Ranger home?" Asked Horace incredulously  
Will sprung to his friend's defence. "Gil's the best unseen mover in the corps,"  
Gilan smiled, "I wasn't then, but mind you, I thought I knew a bit about unseen movement and tried to surprise Halt during his noon meal."  
"What did he do?" Asked Will, totally engrossed in the story. Gilan smiled at the memory, "He threw me in a river. I thought that was it, and just when I expected him to send me home in disgrace, he told me that I might have some talent at being an unseen mover. By the end of the week I was his apprentice."

"So how did you become a Ranger m'lady?" Horace asked, Will and Gilan both sniggered at the title. Although he had stopped calling Gilan sir, he still insisted on calling Kath 'lady'.  
"What?" Asked Horace indignantly, "She's a lady, so I call her milady."  
Will rolled his eyes, "Kath's not 'm'lady' though. She may be a woman, but she's not _a lady,_ Horace."

"Actually... I am."

* * *

Dun.. dun.. dunnn... :)  
How'd you like it? Please rate and review if you did, I love hearing your comments - they make my day.  
Also, just a note as I realised something. I was rereading what I already had, and it struck me that it some of the lines are quite similar to John Flanagan's books themselves. Sometimes I like to add in his words, to make it seem similar, but often I'm trying to remember what happened off the top of my head. So if you read something that seems familiar.. but yet slightly different it's probably cause I've tried to remember it but not managed to get it word for word. So yeah :)

Also, I probably won't update over the next few weeks. I've got the national Shakespeare competition this week - a five day festival with my team so I won't have internet. Then, when I get back I have mid-year exams :(  
But hopefully I'll add another chapter before I go, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks.


	11. XI

Gilan raised an eyebrow, "You've never mentioned that before."  
Kath shrugged, "There wasn't any need to."  
"I'm guessing this was back in Iberion?" Queried her best friend, she nodded.

"Back where?"

"Iberion." She recognised Will's curiosity and explained, "It's a country to the south of Gallica. In fact, Gallica's the only country bordering it. The rest of the country is surrounded by water. The Narrow Sea and Endless Ocean on one side and the Constant Sea on the other. Other than Gallica, the closest country is Toscano."  
The boys nodded their understanding, suddenly understanding her accent; "You're all exotic aren't you?"

She smiled slightly at Will, "I guess so."

"How did you end up in Araluen then?" Asked Horace curiously. Kath turned to gaze upwards, staring at a past only she could see, as she began her story. "My father Fermin, was a merchant in the city of Costa de Ouro, in the common tongue it means _Coast of Gold,"_ She explained, "and had taken over the family business as a young man. He was rather good at his job, and quickly finding favour with the King, was soon invited to join the court. He and his new wife, a beautiful Gallican woman called Clarissa, caused quite a stir and they quickly rose up the rank. He was given the honorary title of a knight whilst she became a lady. Of course, not being of noble blood, we couldn't afford to spend all their time in the court and we lived most of our life in a large house at the centre of Costa de Ouro.

"When I was about ten, my father discovered he had a talent for jewelry making and sold the business to become a full time craftsman. My older brother Emilio though became embittered, he was about 17 at the time and believed our _pai_ had sold off his inheritance. He said that _pai's_ action was ill-thought out and wasn't to the better of our family. It was horrible, they argued constantly and about a year later, we woke one morning to find that he'd stolen some of _pai's_ gold, most of my _mãe's_ jewelry and had run off to become a pirate. It completely shattered my family. Emilio, and my sister Arrosa had always been my mother's favourites, and the day he ran off he broke her heart. Broke my heart. My father in his shame and distress decided to move over here, to Araluen. You see, my mother's companion was an Araluan woman called Kathryn, who they named me after. She had spoken with so much pride about her country that we thought it was a good place to have a fresh start."

All three boys leant forward as she told her story. Neither Will nor Horace had heard her speak much and hearing her describe her life in such detail, they felt like they were seeing it through her eyes. Kath continued to stare into the sky, watching the sparks of the fire dance, completely oblivious of their attention.

"I loved it here, I was always more tomboyish than my sister, much to _mãe's_ dismay. She thought girls should spend their days in fine dresses doing needlepoint; not running around in forests and taking fighting lessons from her brothers. Emilio used to teach me you see, he was a good big brother. Strong, athletic, handsome. It was he who taught me to ride, to use knives Anyway, _mãe_ and I didn't get on particularly well and like I said, Arrosa was always her favourite daughter. She was beautiful like _mãe,_ with long curly golden hair and grey eyes. She was talented, ladylike and sweet; she never raised her voice or got grumpy at all, but anyone could tell that she missed Iberion. About a year after we arrived in Araluen, when she was seventeen, she left to go back home. Several months later we got the news that she'd married her childhood sweetheart Inigo, a palace guard.

" _Mãe_ was utterly distressed that her children had left her, for in her mind, she only had two children. She didn't like me, though my father did. _Pai_ doted on me, and encouraged the lessons with Emilio. He paid for my tutors and, back in Iberion would take me with him around the port, chatting to all the sailors and other merchants. I used to be talkative back then and loved every minute of it. But everyone kind of forgot about my younger brother; Josu. He, however was my favourite person in the whole world and was only five when we left Iberion. I was the only one who played with him and together we spent the days laughing and rolling around in the grass, with the horses and in the wooded glens of the forest. He was the only one of us to inherit _mãe's_ brown eyes, but like Emilio, had the Iberian olive skin and our dad's chocolate curls; he was absolutely beautiful. I taught him everything he knew. But one day, almost two years after we moved, a sickness came to the village.

"Josu and I both caught it. An awful disease which was like living death. It drained you, and you shivered uncontrollably. Your head burned with headaches and you couldn't eat without fear of coughing up blood. Not many survived, I was one of the lucky ones. Josu wasn't. I'd been recovering for several days and was starting to move around. Slowly of course, since all my bones were weak with fatigue. I was reading in his room as I always did, when I heard this sudden choke from his cot. I rushed across, only to watch as he simply stopped breathing." A silent tear slipped down Kath's face, as she remembered her lost brother.

"That day, it was like a switch had turned for my mother. Sobbing, I told her of Josu's death but all she did was stare straight ahead. When _mãe_ finally spoke, she told me it was my fault. That me getting sick was the reason he had it. She blamed me for his death, and hardened her heart towards me. Our house was under constant strain. Any mention of my siblings and my mother would break down and blame it all on me.

"I became quiet and withdrawn, beginning to spend all my time out of the house so I wouldn't have to face her screams. It was one of these days when I first met Halt. Some of the boys from the village had cornered me and were teasing me for my accent when he just showed up. He appeared from the bushes and scared them away. I however, stood fascinated, wanting to know how I could do that. He asked me to take him back to my house and so I did. He stayed for dinner, talking long into the night with my parents. Over the next few weeks he kept an eye out for me, not that I knew it. I spent all my time trying to reimagine how he moved trying to copy him. Then suddenly, one day my _mãe_ became sick, the same disease and had been hanging around the house, in our clothes and sheets. One morning she just didn't wake up. My _pai_ and I were alone. We moved to a smaller house and whilst _pai_ spent all day in his study, I took once again to exploring the forests and playing with my knives. Not long after, Halt came to visit and asked if I would become his apprentice. I was thirteen."

She sighed as she finished speaking, still caught in the past. The others caught her gaze and smiled sadly at her. She flushed, not realising that she had spoken for so long and Gilan sensed her discomfort. "I think we better sleep now, we have another early start tomorrow. Will, you're first on watch, Horace you're second. I'll go third and Kath last."

The boys nodded and Horace turned into his cloak to sleep, whilst Will moved off to a bush a few metres away. Kath turned to go to, but Gilan caught her hand. "Are you okay?"

She didn't meet his gaze, and he sighed softly. "It's not your fault Kath." He knew she still struggled with the guilt of her mother's and brother's death. She simply shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my lovely reviewers, this chapter is for you. Really hope you enjoy it, I loved creating her backstory and throughout the story more of it shall cometh to the lighteth.

Anyway, see you all in a couple of weeks! Please wish me luck.

Oh, and of course. Gilan, Will, Horace and Iberion belong to John Flanagan.


	12. XII

It was like Gilan had promised. They were on the road before the sun had even risen and was still hidden in the grey folds of morning, the air crisp and cool. To Kathryn's dismay the trees here were stunted and gnarled, and she quickly lost interest in the windblown shrub. The wind was cold, and none of them could wait to warm themselves around the evening fire. They'd been travelling for many days and had quickly settled into an evening routine of drilling with Horace before talking around the campfire. Now though, Gilan was aware that Will was looking a little too relaxed. He had just sat down after another practice session with Horace, when he noticed the apprentice leaning comfortably against a rock.

"Has Halt shown you the double knife sword defence yet?"  
Will looked up quickly, "The uhh.. what?" Gilan sighed.

"Damn! Serves me right for taking along two apprentices."  
Kath, who had just come back from hunting, raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"  
Gilan gestured towards Will, who was now sat up alert, watching the two Rangers warily. "Halt hasn't taught him the double knife sword defence yet."

"Ah. Of course. Now that is a worry. It is useful skill to have, and that Will hasn't learnt it after eight months is a problem... You should go teach it to him right now."

Gilan glared at her, but she just shrugged and set to work filleting the rabbit she'd caught. Her best friend sighed loudly but she took no notice of the hint and continued intently with her job. Gilan sighed again, and after she still didn't move, he jumped to his feet with an even more dramatic sigh. "Come'on Will."  
He led the boy several metres away to where Horace was still practising; lunging at imaginary opponents. "Good work Horace, take a break." The warrior smiled and gratefully sank to the ground.

"Now Will," Gilan turned to the apprentice, "Let me see your knives."

"Both of them?"

Gilan groaned at his question, suddenly realising what Halt had felt like during his the long years of teaching. Will hurriedly reacted, and handed them to Gilan for inspection. The tall Ranger nodded, satisfied with their condition. "Now," he continued, "Saxe knife goes in your right hand as it's the one used to block the sword stroke."

"But I thought - "

"You're an apprentice you're not ready to think."

Will glared at the sally and continued, "Ranger's don't fight in close quarters."  
Gilan nodded, "True, we don't. But if we did come across a swordsman, wouldn't it be a good idea to know how to deal with it?"  
Will nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now then, your throwing knife goes in your left hand to provide the extra leverage"

During their discussion, Horace had approached quietly and was looking at the blades with interest, and looked up as Will spoke softly. "Gil, why doesn't Kath think I should learn this?"  
Gilan rolled his eyes, "It's not that she doesn't want you to learn it, just she was purposely ignoring my suggestion."

"Your suggestion?"

"That she teaches you."

"Why would you suggest that? Doesn't she want to? Can't you teach me?"

Gilan raised his eyes to the heavens at the interrogation but answered all the same, "I can teach you, yes. But Kathryn's rather good at the whole knife thing. She didn't appreciate my hints though. Now where were we? Right, now. Watch me. Horace?"  
The boy looked at him, puzzled.

"Try an overhand cut at me."

Horace sighed unhappily at the two little knives. "But ..."  
Gilan rolled his eyes, "When will you two learn? I do know what I'm talking about. Now GET ON WITH IT."  
Once Gilan had demonstrated the moves he set the boys cutting practise sticks and, satisfied with their work, he moved back to the campfire where Kathryn was sliding a grilled rabbit off a makeshift spit. "You could have helped you know."

She looked at him, "Yes. I could. But I didn't."  
Gilan crossed his arms; "You're becoming more like Halt everyday."  
Kath raised an eyebrow. "I believe we've already had this conversation."

The tall Ranger gesticulated towards her, "See? You're just proving my point." He caught sight of her grin, and shook his head, "Why didn't you teach him?" Gilan asked, sitting down close to the fire in order to warm his hands.  
Kath looked at him but this time, she spoke in a serious voice. "Because I thought it would better for you to teach him." She noticed Gilan's frown and continued, "Will looks up to you. For someone who never had a family he's quickly seeing you as an older brother. You taking the time to teach him means more than if I did it."

The smell of roast rabbit drifted through the camp, and after a few minutes, the two boys appeared and watched hungrily as Kath and Gilan carved the meat onto some flatbread, the drool practically hanging from their jaws in anticipation. There was silence for a while as they all ate, enjoying the tender meat but after wiping the juice from his mouth, Will turned to Gilan. "I've been thinking," he saw the sarcastic comment coming and quickly continued, "It's all very well for me to learn the knife business. But wouldn't it be better if I just shot the swordsman?"

Gilan nodded, "Well yes. but what if just before you did that, your bowstring broke?"

"I could run and hide?"

"What if there was nowhere to run? You're trapped against a sheer cliff and there's an angry swordsman?"  
Will's shoulders slumped, "I guess I'd have to fight him," he admitted reluctantly

"Exactly. And it's a good idea to be prepared isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Horace, who had been listening intently, now chimed in. "What about an axe man?  
Gilan hesitated, "An axeman?"

"Yes, a big, scary axeman."

"Ah… well... I wouldn't advise anyone with two knives to face an axeman." Gilan said carefully, worried where this was going.

"So what should I do?" Asked Will, grinning as he joined in.  
Gilan looked from one boy to the other, suddenly aware that he was being set up. "I'd shoot him."

"Can't, your bowstring's broken."  
Gilan swallowed and looked to Kath for help as he spoke, "I'd run and hide."

She shook her head, "There's nowhere to hide. It's a sheer cliff."  
Her best friend glared at her treachery, but she grinned easily.

"So… What would you do?" Prompted Will,

Gilan sighed and behind gritted teeth replied. "I'd jump off a cliff, it'd be less messy that way."


	13. XIII

"Where the devil is everyone?"

Gilan reined Blaze to a halt and jumped down, looking in angst around the border post. It was completely empty with no clue as to where or why the occupants had left. "Maybe they're between shifts?" Suggested Will, Kathryn shook her head as she too dismounted.

"It's a garrison post, it's supposed to be manned at all times." She had a slight frown on her face as she spoke, and went to join Gilan, at the doorway. He sensed her coming, and turned, speaking in a low voice. "It's only a minor post. Maybe they just stopped manning it. After all, they've had a truce with Araluen for thirty years now."  
Kath nodded down to the garrison house further down the track. "Maybe we'll find something down there."

However, this too was completely bare, although it showed signs of a hurried leaving. Gilan blew air through his teeth as he considered the possibilities. Horace was investigating a small cupboard, and Will the bunks whilst Kath disappeared down into a cellar, basement area.  
"They didn't leave recently," remarked Gilan, drawing a line in the dust, and grimacing slightly. "They're a tidy people. Obsessed with cleanliness. At a guess I'd say it's been about a month since they went."

Will and Horace glanced thoughtfully at each other, and jumped when a voice startled them. "Whatever happened, they left in a hurry." Kath had reemerged and was leaning against the doorframe, Gilan nodded his agreement, and sighed. "The nearest village is Pordellath. We'll head there and see if we can finally find out what is going on."

About five kilometres away, the little mining village provided no answers but asked even more questions. As they crested the hill overlooking the town, Gilan once again pulled Blaze to a halt. "What the blazes is going on here? Look at that!" He gestured around the down, frowning darkly. Will just looked puzzled, "I don't see anything," he finally admitted.

"Exactly." Said Kath in a quiet voice. "There's nothing. No smoke, no noise, no people. It's completely deserted."  
They rode down into the village, peering into windows searching for any sign of light. But, much like the border post and garrison, it left no clues to what had happened.

"Hello?" Gilan shouted, but the only reply was of the echo as it rung around the timber streets. He sighed, his normal good humor vanishing as he glanced around.

"Maybe it was the plague?" Suggested Horace warily. Kath turned to him amused, "The plague?"

"Yes. The plague," nodded Horace, emphasising his words, "It can strike through whole villages and kill everyone stone dead.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, kills them where they're standing."  
Kath nodded gravely, "Very impressive. I guess it then just dissolves the bodies."

"Yeah… wait." Horace trailed off uncertainly as he realised what she'd said. "Oh."

Gilan grinned, his cheerful nature returning slightly as he listened to their conversation. Now he spoke gently, "Whatever drove them away Horace, it wasn't the plague." He dismounted and glanced up at the gradually darkening sky. "Night falls soon. Let's camp here for the night, it looks like rain."

The mayor's house creaked and groaned in the wind, the predicted rain setting in just after midnight, clattering loudly on the roof. Kathryn lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling and sighed quietly. Horace and Will were worried, she knew that much from their expressions but while she and Gilan were doing their best to remain relaxed, she knew from his rather subdued nature, he was more concerned than he was letting on. She rolled onto her side where she could see him facing her, eyes closed and lying only an arm's reach away. Slowly, she sneaked a hand across to his. It brushed across his palm, and his fingers gently wrapped around hers as he opened his eyes. The night was dark, but a full moon provided a dim light to see by.

Kath squeezed his fingers as her lips formed silent words. _Are you okay?_ Gilan sighed quietly, _I just don't know what to do._ Her shoulders sagged slightly at his reply. She knew he felt the responsibility of looking after them keenly and that these new circumstances worried him greatly. _We'll see what morning brings_ she mouthed back. He nodded and using his thumb, stroked her hand idly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft slow movements that were sending her to sleep.

They were still holding hands, when Horace woke Kath up for the final watch in the wee small hours of morning. Wisely, he didn't comment on it but he inside he couldn't help smiling. Kath nodded her thanks and stretching, made her way over to the corner of the room. After two hours had passed, and when she could see the early grey of dawn, she moved to rouse them all. They ate a quick breakfast of cold, dry rations and refilled their waterskins from the well in the village before setting off again. Continuing at the Rangers forced march, they continued on throughout the day until finally by mid-afternoon they reached the mining district. Gilan and Kath, on an unspoken agreement, reined their horses in and frowned. It was if all the inhabitants of Celtica had simply vanished off the face of the earth. "There's no noise." Mused Gilan to himself, Kath regarded him thoughtfully.

"Let's go find out what's happened." Said Will, but before he could urge Tug back into a canter Kath held out an arm to stop him. Slowly Gilan shook his head and spoke, his eyes never leaving the village beneath them. "I think that actually, just Kath and I will go. Something's wrong and it's time we were a little more cautious." He glanced at Will before continuing, "Set up camp here, but no fires. We don't know who's watching. We'll be back before dark." Gilan sent a quick look towards Kath and she nodded before starting forwards to Gwyntaleth.

They travelled in silence, even Blaze and Julius made little to no noise on the soft grass, and had been going for about fifteen minutes when Kath suddenly raised a hand. She'd been scouting the land with her eyes, constantly on the lookout and now she'd spotted two figures darting through the trees. Gilan frowned, as he took in their appearance. Thieves he guessed, and probably up to no good. He raised an eyebrow at Kath. "Have they seen us?" She shook her head in a negative motion. "No, they seem to be rather too intent on what they're doing."

"Hmm…" Gilan thought carefully before coming to a decision. "You continue on down to the town, see if you can find anything. If not, just come back. I'll follow these two beauties and ask the price of eggs."

Kath nodded her acquiescence. "Leave Blaze with me. She might make unwilling noise if you're tracking them." Gilan smiled, and dismounted smoothly. He scratched Blaze fondly, then watched as his friend disappeared over the crest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all, sorry it's been aaggggeess but you know, one thing happens after another and suddenly you find yourself very busy :( Oh well, I'm on holiday now, so hopefully you can expect some more regularity in updates.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the double update :) It'll become more interesting soon!  
Please rate and review.**


	14. XIV

Gwyntaleth held nothing in the way of answers. Kath had dismounted in the outskirts before making her way carefully through the large town. It was much the same as the places yesterday. Strewn clothes, unfinished meals and gathering dust were the only inhabitants; the houses lying empty and forlorn. The silence was eerie and spoke of nothing good so sighing, Kathryn walked back to the horses. "I can't see anything Julius."

 _Have you looked properly?_ Katheryn scowled at the comment. "Of course I have."  
 _That'd be a first._ Julius sniffed, staring up at his mistress.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

 _Yes. Even Blaze agrees with me_. Kathryn crossed her arms, but at that moment Blaze chose to shake her head violently up and down in the way horses do. _See?_

Sighing, the Ranger remounted. It was going to be a long trip back.

Kath arrived at the camp to the sound of low talking and foreign voices. Slipping down from Julius' saddle, she crept forward through the bushes overlooking the small camp. From her vantage spot she could see two figures lying sprawled in the dirt, figures who on closer inspection seemed to be the thieves they'd spotted earlier. She then gave a small sigh of relief as on the other side of the clearing she could see Will and Horace standing whilst Gilan sat with his arms around a young girl who seemed to be crying. The young Ranger surveyed the scene thoughtfully and guessed that the girl had spotted the group earlier and had come for help. The thieves obviously had seen them as well, and had been in for a nasty surprise when they arrived to relieve Will and Horace of their possessions. Kath shrugged philosophically, them travelling openly through the country obviously had both good and bad merits.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed. Whilst one of the robbers was still lying unconscious, the other had started to inch forward, watching the small group intently. Unfortunately Gilan and the boys were too engrossed in the girl's story to take notice of his movements. The man stood slowly, drawing a long knife from inside his jerkin and balancing it with his finger, he prepared himself to throw it. Now, it has to be said that Carney wasn't a particularly smart man. All he knew was rage for what the young soldier had done, the man who embarrassed him and his colleague. He had been threatened and his "rightfully acquired" possessions taken. Not stopping to consider that if he killed Horace he'd be faced by both Will and Gilan, he drew his hand back.

A burning pain suddenly bit into his back and he stopped in his tracks. Sinking to his knees, Carney had the vague realisation that he was dying but had no idea why. He gave a hoarse gasp before slumping forward, a dagger protruding from his back. Gilan, Horace and Will looked up in horror at the muffled sounds and as his own knife slipped from his grasp, they suddenly realised what he'd been planning. Will swallowed heavily and shared a glance with Horace who gulped. Gilan quickly scanned the bushes and nodded weakly at Kath as she stepped into sight, and stooped to retrieve her dagger. Upon realising Carney's intention she had flicked her knife into her hand, aiming and releasing in one smooth motion. Bringing him into an eternal sleep.

"Horace, tie the other one up. Will set up a fire. We're pretty sheltered here I think we can risk it. Once that's done, get going a stew, I think we're in need of some hot food."  
The boys nodded at Gilan's orders and busied themselves with their jobs, he meanwhile sank back to where the girl was shaking with silent sobs and rewrapped his arm around her. The girl sniffed, and tucked herself into Gilan's chest whilst he murmured that she was finally safe. Kathryn moved to sit by them, watching quietly. After a while, the girl's racking sobs diminished and she slept soundly in Gilan's arms.

"Her name is Evanlyn." He said, in answer to Kath's unspoken question, "Her party was ambushed by Wargals and she was the only one to escape."  
Kath gasped slightly, "Wargals?"  
Gilan nodded sadly, "They've been carrying away miners, whilst driving everyone else south. Everyone, that is that they haven't already killed."  
Kath bit her lip at the news, "And we don't know what Morgarath's planning?"

"No…" Gilan swallowed and rubbed his jaw with his hand. "We'll see if Evanlyn has anything else to tell us once she wakes up."

Even as he spoke, the girl began to stir, aroused by the delicious aroma of Will's cooking and they quickly spooned out the hearty meal into four bowls. Will's shoulders sagged as he realised his obligation to give his to the starving girl, Kath hid a small smile. "She can use mine Will."

His eyes lit up and he gave her thankful look before tucking into his. Gilan now looked up, "Are you sure? Do you want -"

"I'm fine, I'll eat later." She waved away his bowl, and took a swig at her canteen.

It was interesting, mused Horace, that when it was Will who was going hungry, Gilan was quite content not to share. Evanlyn had been wolfing down the stew, but now she sighed and shyly handed the bowl back to Kath. "Thank you."  
Kathryn smiled warmly at her, "It's okay. You needed it more than I did. My name's Kath by the way."  
The girl smiled her thanks, "My name's…. Evanlyn." Kath's eyes narrowed at the hesitation but she smiled anyway. "So Evanlyn, can you tell us what happened here?"

The girl dropped her gaze and studied the ground. "I don't know too much. I was only here with... my mistress who... was visiting friends." There it was again, a slight hesitation.

Gilan frowned; "Your mistress is a noble lady I presume?"  
Evanlyn nodded, "Yes she's the daughter of.. Lord and Lady Caramond of Greenfield fief. She was visiting a friend in King Swyddned's court when Morgarath's force attacked."

"Yes.. you mentioned that before. Do you know how they managed to accomplish this? The fissure and cliffs are impassible." Gilan asked, rubbing his jaw again.

"Halt says nowhere's really impassible. Particularly if you don't mind losing lives in the process," piped in Will. Evanlyn nodded towards him. "Our group ran into some celt miners who told us how they managed it. Apparently they used ropes and scaled the cliffs under the safety of darkness then they found a few narrow ledges and crossed the fissure with scaling ladders. They hid out in small crevices and behind rocks until the whole force was assembled. Then they attacked the villages, driving the people away down south."

"Makes sense I suppose, keeping them all bottled up in the south would prevent word getting to Araluen," mused Kath thoughtfully. Evanlyn nodded sadly.

"What about you?" Asked Gilan gently, "What happened?"

"We were trying to escape back to the border when we were cut off by Wargals." The three boys nodded, she had said so earlier. Taking a deep breath, Evanlyn continued, "My..Our escort fought them off, allowing my mistress and I to escape. We were almost clear, but her horse stumbled and they caught her. I wanted to go back but she screamed for me to go. I just wanted… to… help, but I couldn't…" She took a shuddering breath, and her tears began to fall again but she didn't move to wipe them away. When she spoke again, her voice was but a whisper.

"I got clear and turned back to watch. They were… they were... I could see them…" her voice trailed away and Gilan put an arm around her, "Don't think about it. It's over now. I take it you then escaped to the hills?"

She gave a small nod, "My horse went lame a few days ago and I turned him loose. I've been hiding during the day and only travelling through the night. Then when I saw you four from across the valley earlier today I thanked God. Rangers."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay :) Another update. Honestly though.. I think I'm getting worse... and now my holidays hare all gone :/ ah well, should hopefully get back onto the regular Sunday evening uploads. Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly like adding my own little twists :P  
Anyway, please review if you did. All your little notes really make my day, and thank you especially to my guest reviewers :)**

 **Kat slater**


	15. XV

Kath looked up at this, and glanced quickly at Gilan who caught her gaze and frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. Luckily none of the others caught their significant look, and Evanlyn yawned loudly before blushing. Gilan nodded his recognition, "I suggest we turn in now. Same watch roster as the first night." He then broke off, as it suddenly occurred to him that Evanlyn had no place to sleep.

"She can take my tent." Said Kath quickly, sensing his thoughts, "We have spare blankets on the pack horse."

"Where will you sleep?"

She shrugged, "I can roll up in my cloak. I'll be fine."

Evanlyn bit her lip as she realised how much this group was giving up for her and Gilan raised an eyebrow, the night's here were cold and they all knew she'd be freezing. "You could share mine?"

Kath considered Gilan's suggestion. She had been thinking about sleeping in Will's as he had first shift. He in turn could sleep in Horace's and so on but that would involve a lot of bed-hopping and moving. Easier for two to just share and it wasn't as if she and Gilan were unused to being so close to each other. Plus, it would really only be for the first half of the night since the second was split between their shifts. Kath nodded and smiled, "As long as you don't snore."

The tent was a squish. Even though neither of the two were exactly big, it was still only designed for one person and so Kath lay on her side, the canvas wall pressed to her skin. She was conscious that she was taking up Gilan's room and so made herself as small as possible. Gilan, realising what she was doing, wriggled over, "Hey, it's okay, I don't mind." He moved an arm for her to use as a pillow and she gratefully rested her head on it. Her face only inches from his.

"Thank you for earlier."

"Hmm?" Kath frowned in confusion.

"With the thief, Carney… I should have noticed him. If it weren't for you, one of us would likely be dead."

"It's okay," Kathryn said quietly. "It's not your fault."

"But all the same, thank you."

She nodded, then paused before speaking in a hushed voice. "What do you think Evanlyn isn't telling us?"  
Gilan turned slightly to look at her and took a deep breath. "She isn't who she says she is. She probably has her reasons, but I think she is the noble -"

"And has assumed her maid's identity…"

There was silence as they both thought through the day's revelations, and when Gilan finally spoke again, his words hung thickly in the silence. "I was thinking of riding ahead."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there's no point in us continuing on to finding King Swyddned, it was only to inform him that Morgarath's on the move… I guess he's already figured that out. But this, what's been happening, is vital news. The sooner King Duncan learns about it, the better."  
Kath let out a sigh and leant back on Gilan's arm. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can. You can follow on when you're ready. I'll tell about this Will tomorrow."

Kath raised an eyebrow, "Good idea. He might not take it too kindly if you wake him up now."  
Gilan rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, but now Kath spoke seriously. "You might want to get all the sleep you can, Gil. I'm not sure when you'll next get to."  
Nodding slightly he gave a small smile. "Night Kath."

"Night Gil."

The two Rangers were still curled around each other when Horace went to wake Gilan for his watch. The tall Ranger just blushed and excused himself leaving Horace grinning into the night.

* * *

"Bye Gil. Travel safely." Will stepped forwards to where Gilan was about to mount Blaze and grasped his hand tightly.

"You too, and Will? If anything did, God forbid, happen to Kath. You're in charge. This is dangerous territory and no one know's what's around the corner. The others will need to look to you as leader, believe in yourself and they will too."

Will nodded, his heart heavy. Truth be told, he already felt nervous with the thought of being without Gilan's comforting presence. Of course Kath was still riding with them, but it wouldn't be the same without the tall, cheerful Ranger. "And another thing Will, something Kath agrees with me on. Tell Horace Tug's secret code, just as a precaution." Will gave another nod and stepped back to let Kath say her goodbyes.

The two best friends faced each other for a while, having an unspoken conversation before Kath suddenly moved in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Please be careful Kath and I'll see you in a couple of days, promise." He whispered, and in reply she tightened her hold on him. "Ride fast, ride safe Gil. Please don't do anything rash." She gave a small choke on the whispered words and Gil stood back. "Me? When am I ever rash Kath?" He echoed the words from their last goodbye, giving a smile and squeezing her hands tightly before letting them go to swing into Blaze's saddle. He gave her a nudge and the small group watched as he cantered away. The dust kicked up by Blaze, hiding his retreating back.

Kath turned to the small group briskly, knowing that they needed to get their minds off their position. "We'll travel hard and fast through the night. From now on we only move in the cover of darkness. We don't know who's watching."

Like the female Ranger had said, they rode with as much haste as they could and it was only as an orange light filtered through the horizon that they stopped to make camp.

"Couldn't we keep going?" Asked Will, yawning, "It's not truly light yet."

Kath considered his remark before shaking her head, "True, but there's half decent coverage here. Who knows how long it'll be before there's another good place to camp."  
Will simply nodded, he only suggested the idea casually as he'd come to realise that anything said by a Ranger was usually worth listening to.

The four of them swung stiffly from their various horses, and Kath stretched her cramped neck. "Will, Evanlyn could you prepare some food for us? Horace could you set up the tents? I'm going to scout around and see if there's any fresh water. I shouldn't be gone long, but until then. Will's in charge." The boy gave a small nod, and satisfied Kath crept silently away into the rocks. They were camped on a slight hill and it made sense for there to be some sort of natural spring. It didn't take her long before she heard the telling gurgling and, lifting a few rocks she unearthed a small stream; flowing fast enough to be safe. She filled their waterskins up before scooping up a handful of it to rub over her face. Relishing in the coolness it brought, she stood slowly before tensing instinctively. She wasn't sure what it was, but a gut-feeling told her to look around carefully, and peering from underneath her hand, she thought she could possibly see a figure moving well in the distance. It was no cause for alarm since it could simply be an animal and Kath knew her mottled cloak was keeping her camouflaged against the rocks but it was better to be safe than sorry and she made a mental note to check it out later

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun... what's going to happen? :P  
Haha anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you do, please review - it'd make me day!**


	16. XVI

Kath entered the camp to the sounds of slight bickering and saw Will facing Evanlyn squarely. Horace was off to one side, having just pitched the tents. He made as if to intercede the argument but Will waved him back. None of them noticed the older Ranger approaching, too caught up in the dispute.

"Not so long ago you would have happily eaten anything; hot or cold. Right now we're trying to stay undercover. So no fire."

"And? What are you trying to prove? I say we should have a fire."

"And I said we shouldn't!"

"Oh really? And who died and left you in charge?"

"Kath left me as leader. So you should do as I say."

"And what if I don't want to? You've done nothing to deserve my obedience and respect."

"You don't have to like it though. You're new here, you don't know what it's like. I do, and I say NO FIRE."

Evanlyn looked ready to protest again so Kath decided to take hand of the situation. "Will, Evanlyn." She called, and the two teens faced her guiltily as she gazed at each of them. "I appreciate what's going on, but this is war. We don't need the two of you to be squabbling around like little children."

Now she turned to the younger girl and addressed her sharply. "Evanlyn, I say there's no fire and that's final." Evanlyn nodded sheepishly. She liked the young woman; clever, silent and capable and felt ashamed at the telling off. Seeing that she'd got the message, Kath now turned to the boy. "Will you're right. We are undercover but as a leader you can't simply argue with everyone who goes against your decision. If someone doesn't like your suggestion, arguing isn't going to win them over. The sooner you learn that the better." Will dropped his head, slightly mollified at Kath's words but saw the sense in her advice. Satisfied, Kath gave a sigh and turned to Horace, "Now. If we're all done with this, I vote for some food and a sit down." The youth gave a smile, and busied himself with their rations before handing everyone out a small plate of bread, meat and pickles.

Kath gave another sigh as she finished her food before turning to the group expectantly; "I'm going for another look around. Something here doesn't feel right and I want to know what it is. I'll take Julius and will probably be gone till Nightfall but I want you three to stay here. Grab some sleep if you can, we'll be travelling again at dark. We're relatively sheltered her, but even still I want you to roster a watch. Now Will, I shouldn't run into any trouble, but _if_ I do, I want you to continue heading to Araluen like we have been. Riding during the night, hiding by day."

Will bit his lip, first Gilan now Kath leaving? He felt the weight of responsibility weighing heavily but he knew it had to be done. Squaring his shoulders he looked resolutely into Kath's eyes, she smiled as she saw his agreement.

"How long shall we wait for you Kath?"

The woman thought before answering, "If I'm not back before eight this evening. Leave without me, I may simply be held up and can catch up with you."  
The three nodded and watched as Kath collected her belongings and moved to saddle Julius. "I'll leave my tent with you. Odds are I'll be back, if I'm not Evanlyn will have more need of it than me."

Now she turned to them and gave Will a sisterly hug, "I'm sorry to do this to you. But I'll be back before you know it." She whispered so only he could hear. "And just remember. You're in charge, don't give the other two any reason to doubt you. Like Gilan said, believe in yourself and they will as well." Will nodded and felt a small lump burn in his throat as she gave a wave and led Julius away from the outcrop. Gazing after her, Will suddenly felt very alone.

As soon as she was relatively clear from the rocks, Kath swung into Julius' saddle and let him into a quiet canter in the direction she noted earlier. It was about midday when she finally reined him in, and stood high in the stirrups to look around. There was the scanty covering of a single tree and she took refuge in it's shadow as she glanced around looking for any sign of the movement she'd seen earlier. There was nothing around to suggest an animal, but a further couple of kilometres away she could see the telltale sign of a village and reasoned that if there was indeed someone around they might very well make refuge there. Sighing, she remounted Julius and whispering encouraging words to him, led him towards the houses.

The village was much like the others they'd visited. Scattered belongings strewn across the road, and the smell of dust and cloying stillness everywhere. Dropping Julius' reins to the ground, Kath slipped silently into the closest house only to find the same hurried departure as the other villages. Glancing at the sky she estimated that she had a few hours left until dark, and made to leave the small wooden cottage when she stopped suddenly. One foot still raised. She sniffed the air delicately; smoke!

* * *

Horace and Will breathed as one with relief as the dull chanting faded away into the distance and Evanlyn gave a sob of terror. Will clutched her hand and shared a look with Horace; "This can't be good."

The three made their way out of the bushes they'd been hiding in as the Wargals had approached, and now jumped down to the road where an unmoving lump lay in the dust.

"Dead," said Horace sadly, nudging the man with his boot.

"I wonder why they need miners," Asked Evanlyn, still shaken up, but trying to act strong.  
Will bit his lip thoughtfully, something Horace noticed he only did when he was hatching an idea; "What is it?"

"I was thinking maybe I should go after them."

"What? No, you can't do that. Kath will be back soon. Why on earth would you go?"

Will made a placating gesture, "Listen. What I meant was, we'll wait till Kathryn comes back and then we tell her what we saw. She'll probably say the same thing though. Halt says it's always good to know what the enemy is planning. We need out find out what's going on here, what Morgarath is doing. By following them, we might be lead straight to the answers we need."  
Horace gave an unhappy sigh, "Okay, but no one is going anywhere till she's back."

* * *

Kath gripped Julius' reins tightly, leading him quietly behind her as she followed the scent of the smoke. She tailed carefully around the back of each house, as the scent got stronger and stronger. Finally though, she felt close enough and once again leaving Julius where she was, neared the main building of the town. Crouching down beneath an open window, she heard the sounds of men chattering and the occasional grunt of a Wargal, and her eyes widened suddenly as she overheard a snatch of conversation. "The bridge is almost finished according to Damon, what with this new arrival of miners. King Duncan won't know what hits him when their troops are caught in the middle of ours." Swallowing deeply, Kath gripped the wall in an attempt to steady herself as she realised the full implications of what he was saying. Morgarath's forces were splitting in two. Half of his men would come up through Celtica and sandwich Araluen's men between them. It'd be a massacre. She needed to get word to King Duncan, and fast. Filled with renewed determination, Kath began to creep back towards her horse. The faster they were out of Celtica the better, but even as she had the thought she heard voices inside the house above and ducked into an alley as the door swung roughly open. Cursing the position she was in she gave a silent prayer that the men wouldn't come her way but luck was not on her side.

She pushed herself flat against a wall, as the men passed the street opening but one of them stopped, alert to something different. He peered into the shadows and frowned; making out the silhouette of Kath. "What do we have here then?"

Darting away from his outstretched fingers , Kath began running towards Julius; adrenaline surging, blood pumping. The man, startled by her sudden actions was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly before sprinting after her, calling out to the others. "Help, there's a spy. Get the girl."

Kath cursed her mistake again, and changed direction away from a new chaser as he came barreling out a side door. Up ahead she could see Julius and pushing herself, she increased her speed, ignoring the burning in her legs. She was almost there when a huge barrage suddenly tackled her to the ground, and letting out a loud 'oof' she crumpled. The original man, someone she now saw with long greasy black hair, and a scar running down the length of his face, grinned wolfishly at her. "'Ello girlie." He unsheathed a long thin knife and held it to her neck. "What do we 'ave 'ere then?"

Heart pounding, and breath coming in ragged gasps, Kath saw about twenty or so men circled around her and realised she could never hope to get out of this alone and so now, for the first time she did something she had wished she'd never have to. Something first taught to her as an apprentice, when she'd met Old Bob. She ripped her hand free from her attacker and pressing her fingers to her lips, let out a piercingly high whistle that echoed through the air. Strained and continuous. A cruel blow to the back of her head made her stop and as she felt the oncoming rush of darkness, she glanced through the men's legs to see Julius cantering away.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay :) Another update. If I do say so myself - I'm on a roll. Haha, anyway. Anyone expect that?  
MWAHAHAHAHA now you'll all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens :P  
As usual please rate and review. And thank you sooo much to my guest reviewers your comments made me so happy, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Over and out.**


	17. XVII

**A/N: Just a quick warning or disclaimer before you read the chapter. Towards the end there's a scene involving slight sexual assault. Don't worry, nothing like sexual contact or rape occurs but it could be a trigger or something people do not want to read. I respect that and advise you to just skip the couple of sentences. Other than that please enjoy :)**

.

.

"Any sign of her Horace?" Will called from his vantage spot at the camp, Horace who was facing in the other direction shook his head despondently. "No, not yet."  
Will closed his eyes, before glancing upwards at the moon. He estimated it was 9'o'clock - a full hour after Kath said she'd be back. "Come in Horace. We need to get going and there's no use sitting around for her."

Evanlyn gave a small gasp from where she stood preparing a small meal. "You mean we're not going to wait for her?"  
Will gave her a soft smile, "We can't afford to. Kath told us to keep going if she didn't come back. And that's what we have to do."

"Do you think she's okay?" Evanlyn asked in a small voice, gazing into the night around her.

"Don't worry, she will be. Kath's one of the best Ranger's there is," comforted the tall warrior, looking to Will for agreement. The Ranger nodded, "She really is."

"But what if she's hurt and has no way of getting back." Argued the girl, in the couple of days she'd known Kath she'd become really attached to her and didn't like being without the older Ranger's guidance.

"She has Julius with her Evanlyn and if there's one thing that can be said about Ranger Horses, it's that they'll never let their owner down. Especially Julius. He'd do anything he could to help Kath."

"Besides," added Horace, "it's not very likely that she is in trouble. My guess is that she's just been held up and all we can do is continue back to Araluen and hope she catches up with us."

"You mean, you two'll continue."

Horace looked sharply up at Will's comments. "You're still planning on following them?"

"I need to Horace."

"Fine then I'm coming with you."

"What about me?" Piped up Evanlyn, both boys turned but even as Will's suggestion was only forming on his lips, she continued. "And don't you dare suggest continuing by myself. What if I run into Wargals or something? I'm coming with you."

"But it's not safe." Argued Horace, loath to put the girl he'd grown fond of in danger. Evanlyn shot him a look, "I'd be a lot safer with you two than on my own."  
Will had acknowledge the truth in her words, "Fine. I guess, it'll be handy to have someone else anyway. We better get going though, whilst their tracks are still fresh."  
The other two nodded, each still casting hopeful glances into the night, _Kath._

* * *

Kath sat, bound by the hands and feet, in a corner of the town hall whilst the group decided what to do with her. From what she could see they were a raiding party. Mostly Wargals but a couple of men; likely cutthroats and bandits who'd sided with Morgarath. In truth, she was thankful for these men, whilst they were probably inclined to be crueller than the Wargals, they weren't going to kill her outright as the beasts probably would have done. Now one of them, the man with the long greasy black hair and scarred face was striding purposefully towards her.

"Who are you and what were you doing spying on us?"

Kath clenched her mouth shut and resolved not to say a word to her captors.

"Are you Araluen eh girlie? I think you are. Come'on then. Tell us whachya know and we'll set you free." The only response was her tightening her jaw and he snarled, "Speak girlie, you're making me impatient and no one makes Jim Warath impatient."  
Kath glared defiantly at him and he smirked, "My thinking is that you, you're a spy. Tell ya what. Give me all your little secrets and I'll let ya go. No 'arm done."

" _Prefiro morrer do que ser um traidor" I'd rather die than be a traitor_ she hissed in Iberian before spitting in Jim's face. The effect was instantaneous and seething with rage he slapped her hard.

"Don't spit at me you little wench," he yelled, shaking her hard. This rough motion caused her silver insignia to slip from behind her jerkin and Jim stopped as he noticed it. Lifting it up roughly, he peered at it through the dark, before seeming to recognise it. He gave a low whistle, "Well lookee 'ere, I didn't know that them Rangers recruited girlies. Guess I was wrong. Lord Morgarath will really be pleased with me now." His grip tightened on the small leaf and he yanked hard, breaking the leather thong it was strung on. "Gotcha now."

* * *

Kath's whole body ached from movement, early that morning she'd been hoisted up and made to run with the small group towards The Fissure. Her hands had still been bound, making running cumbersome and many a time she'd fallen only to be hauled roughly up, given a hit across the shoulders with a cane and pushed savagely forward. They'd travelled through the day, only stopping briefly for a rest twice. Now though, the moon had well risen and Jim, who seemed to be the leader of the group, called for a stop.

Once again her feet was bound, then she was pushed heavily onto her knees and her face yanked sharply upwards. One of the Wargals then, gripping her chin, forced her mouth open and poured water down her throat. Kath guzzled it thankfully, the first she had all day, but as the flow continued she started to cough and splutter. The men simply laughed and jeered at her, one of them kicking her to the ground before seating himself around the campfire. Kath curled into a ball; all her possessions had been taken from her including her nice warm cloak, and her jerkin and breeches weren't doing much in the cold Celtic air. _At least we gave Bart a horse blanket_ , she mused grimly as she shivered again.

Giving a sigh, she turned her attention to the stars, and trying to find anyway to take her mind of the situation, started naming all the ones she could. An hour or so later, the small band of men started to sing crudely and realising they must be drunk, Kath resigned herself to a long night. She was just resuming her stargazing when gruff footsteps alerted her to where Jim was staggering towards her. "'Ello girlie, don't mind us, really. Just, since you're 'ere, we thought we might 'ave a bit of fun with you. It's only fair innit?"

Kath resisted the urge to heave at the smell of cheap alcohol radiating of his breath and instead tried to wriggle away from him. But even in his drunken state Jim was still stronger than she was and managed to hold her down tightly. He dragged her closer to the campfire, much to the catcalls of the group.

Holding a hand on either of her shoulders, Jim grinned as Kath tried to struggle away from his grip. "You're a feisty one aintchya? That doesn't matter though, all you need is to be broken in." He let a calloused hand stroke the side of her neck and leaned closer over the girl, his coarse lips brushing against her skin. Kath let out a sob as she realised what his intent was and now for the first time, fully registered the dangers of being a female Ranger. Jim, though, continued to smile lustfully, "Morgarath won't mind it. He hates you lot. In fact, he'd probably agree it's all you're good for." Waggling his eyebrows, he pushed his lips roughly to Kath's, letting his hand to drift to the buttons of her jerkin. He ripped them open, and Kath gave a gasp as her shoulders were exposed to the frigid cold. Thankfully her vest and undershirt still maintained her decency but Jim wasn't impressed.

"Didn't anyone tell ya that women shouldn't wear men's clothes? No? Guess I'll have to teach ya then."

Now the other men were standing around, calling for their turn and against her better judgement Kath let out a whimper of fear. "That's right girlie, cry. No one's around to 'ear ya." Jim taunted enjoying as Kath fought beneath him. He reached a hand in an attempt to remove another layer when finally she snapped. Biting his hand hard, she kneed upwards and struck him in a place only men have, before rolling away from his flailing fists.

Jim brought his bloody hand to his face and stared at it in disbelief. "You'll pay for that girlie, Morgarath will make you scream, and after that it'll be my turn."  
Kath tried not to let her fear show at his threat and he simply hissed at her. "Lincoln, Nutter. Get me my whip."

Kath shrunk away, but the enraged man pulled her to her knees before cracking the whip loudly in the air. "I always have my way, but you won't let me have it. I don't like that. You 'ear me? Girlies like you must be punished." And with that he brought the cord hard against her back leaving an angry red welt there. Kath cried out silently, tears streaming down her face as he continued beating her before roughly pushing her away, "Keep your secrets you little wench. One day I'll 'ave you."

Stumbling, Kath pulled her jerkin back on before curling up in a little ball and crying herself to sleep. _I'm sorry Halt, Gilan. I've failed Araluen, I've failed you. I'm sorry._

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... that got umm... intense? For those of you who might wonder why I put it in it's because I wanted to show that there are dangers to being a female Ranger but that it doesn't mean they're confined by them. Kath isn't perfect can be overcome by men but she manages to overcome it. Hope you liked it and please, reviews, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcome :)**


	18. XVIII

They rose early again the next morning, Kath's whole body screaming in agony, but she was determined to not cry out in pain and endured the many slaps on the back with grimace and a silent scream. About mid-afternoon they finally reached The Fissure and Kath was horrified to see that the men's talks were true. A huge pine bridge spanned the width of the natural crevice, and as she was bustled across it gauged there were only a couple of days left until it was finished. Until Araluen would be caught between two armies, till life as they all knew it would change. Once again the full strength of her failure loomed in front of her and she resigned herself to her fate. Weaponless, bound by rope, bloodied, bruised and weak from fatigue she knew there was no way she could hope to get out of this.

Silently she began sending prayers and messages to her family and friends, a list of things she never said and that they'd never hear. She was broken from this as the heavy tramp of the Wargals echoed around the mountains suddenly stopped, and she became aware of a looming presence standing above Jim. As if sensing her gaze, the man suddenly looked up and Kath found herself staring into the icy black eyes of Morgarath. A thin smile, like a line of blood appeared across his face. "This is the Ranger?"

* * *

The young stallion stood on a crest overlooking the warcamp. He'd been riding hard for several days now and his fur was streaming with sweat, his sides heaving with exertion and his head hanging a wise man has said that horses are amongst the smartest of animals and this one was of no exception. Although his instincts had beckoned him to come to the rescue of his mistress, she'd sent him an order and he would follow it until he fell down with fatigue. Horses have an almost unrivalled ability to find their way home and, as he now gazed at the scene before him, he knew he was nearly there. Shaking his mane, he gathered up the reserves of his strength and began galloping towards the tents.

The guards standing on sentry barely processed the barreling horse running towards them before they hurriedly stepped out of the way, holding onto their helmets as he rushed past. He galloped straight for the command tent, not caring who was in his way; soldiers and officers alike scrambling out of the path of the unstoppable beast. The guards at the King's tent though gripped their weapons tightly, barring their way. Friend or foe? The horse snickered at the threat but stopped his mad, headlong rush and coming to a stop, stood panting heavily and snorting. One of the men, peering closely at him gave a shout of alarm; "It's one of them Ranger horse's."

Inside the command tent, the closest of King Duncan's advisors were discussing tactics when the sound of screams and thundering hooves caused them to look up. Then there was a brief second of silence, before a guard pushed his way through the tent flap. "I'm sorry my sirs, just there's … a horse."

Halt, who hadn't had much sleep recently, wasn't impressed. "We gathered that. We aren't stupid."  
King Duncan rolled his eyes at his friend's rudeness before speaking. "Please, Seargent. What's the matter?"

The man gave a hasty bow as he stumbled over his words. "It appeared out of nowhere, running straight for us, there's no rider and we can't calm it down." Then, seeing Halt was ready for another sarcastic comment, the man continued, "It's just, it looks like one of your Ranger horse's."

Halt's eyes widened and he gave a small swallow. A Ranger horse? Without a rider? Arriving a day after Gilan's news? He felt a small stone of fear lodge itself in his belly and he strode purposefully outside. A stallion stood, circled by several soldiers, snorting and kicking at anyone who came close; his mane was the dull colour of metal and his fur peppered with black. Closing his eyes, Halt let out a small sigh _._ Next to him, Crowley also realised the significance and shot his friend a concerned look. Halt swallowed again before muttering thickly; "Get Gilan."

Pushing his way through the small crowd, Halt barely registered the group from the command tent following him. Clucking his tongue gently against his teeth, Halt tried approach the distressed horse, and while at first Julius backed away, Halt's familiarity won through and he nuzzled the grizzled Ranger's hand. Julius snorted again and stomped his feet impatiently as Halt stroked a finger through his mane, "Hey boy, where's Kath? Is she okay?"

As if he could understand him, Julius simply tugged his head in the direction he arrived and Halt stared sadly after him.

Gilan, still bone-weary and exhausted from his three day ride, woke startled as his Commander shook him awake. Following him outside, he hastily tucked his rumpled shirt into his trousers as they approached the small group. "What's going on?" He asked blearily, looking from his father to his king, to Crowley. "Has Will arrived?"

"Not quite," The Head Ranger said gently as he stepped aside to allow Gilan to see to the centre of the group. The young man's normally joyful face became white as he saw Halt standing with the bucking horse, trying fervently to calm him down. "What happened?" Gilan's voice came in a choked whisper as he turned to Halt, "Why is Julius here? Where's Kath?"

"We don't know," came the heavy reply, "Julius arrived a few minutes ago, tired and riderless. And from the looks of him, I daresay he's been travelling for several days straight."

Upon seeing the new face, Julius gave another snort and pushed his way towards Gilan. He shook his whole body, before pawing the ground and headbutting the young Ranger. Recognising the behaviour, Gilan's eyes closed briefly as if in pain and he ran his hands through his hair.

"It's the distress call," came Crowley's soft voice confirming Gilan's thoughts and the young man's shoulders sagged further. Gilan gave a hard swallow before stepping closer, staring right into the horse's intelligent amber eyes. "You've done well Julius"

The horse's ears pricked at his name, and with a final snort he stopped his alarm signal, butting his nose gently into Gilan's neck. Gilan meanwhile reached forward to lay a soothing arm on the exhausted horse's neck and buried his face in the thick mane.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. But what's the distress call," asked Sir Rodney, concerned by the horse's actions and the solemn manner of the Rangers. Crowley turned an unblinking eye upon the battlemaster.

"Something I hoped I'd never see. It's an alarm only used when the Ranger is in serious danger and has no hope of getting out. Signalled by a continuous whistle, the horse knows it has to get out and head to the safest place possible, in some cases to bring back up or help. Since Gilan and Kathryn are partners, their horses were trained to find each other. For whatever reason Kath signalled Julius, it can't be good. You see, often it may mean that the Ranger is in fact d-" Crowley swallowed at the word and let his sentence drop as Gilan flinched.

There was a stunned silence as each man digested this information. Cowley, frowning at the turn of events; the bad news it echoed. Halt stood too, seemingly unmoved, but his closest friends; Baron Arald for example, could tell he was upset. Sir David only gazed sadly at Gilan, he knew the two Rangers were close and his heart ached for his son. Gilan though, was oblivious to all this and stood with his face still buried in Julius' neck so that no one could see the tears silently streaming down his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for once again taking ages :/ grah. I'm a bad human. Ah well, here it is now :) Please think of poor old me with yet another set of exams and study...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review like always!  
Thanks especially to my guest reviewers who also seem to get me off my bum and back to writing :P especially to the one (you know who you are) who reviewed my other story and reminded me about this one. You make my day. Thank you :) This chapter's for you  
**


	19. XIX

The group stood there silently for a little while before, one by one, they headed back into the tent, their hearts heavy. Finally only Gilan, Halt and Sir David were left. Wanting nothing more than to hug his son, Sir David knew the two Ranger's needed time alone and touching a hand to Gilan's shaking shoulders he left, vowing to talk about this later. Halt and Gilan stood in silence for awhile, before the elder lay a hand on the boy's arm. "Gil, are you okay?"  
His only answer was a shake of the head as his former apprentice burrowed further into Julius.

"Gil, please. Julius is exhausted, he needs food and rest."

The tall Ranger gave a reluctant nod and stepping away from the horse, he dashed his tears away with a sleeve. Clicking his teeth for Julius to follow, he and Halt began making their way to the stables. "I'm going back."

"What?"

"To Celtica, I'm going back. I left them all there and now this is my fault."

Halt grabbed Gilan's arm, turning him so they faced each other. "You can't Gilan, you're too tired."

Gilan scoffed, "Yeah, well. But so what? Listen Halt. You don't understand. It's my fault, maybe if I'd stayed behind this wouldn't have happened." He almost shouted the last couple of words, and now he took a shaky breath to calm himself down.

Halt gave a small sigh; he'd never seen Gilan this agitated before and whilst he too wanted to ride out this very second and find the others, find Will, he knew it wasn't practical. "Gilan, listen to me. It isn't your fault. If you hadn't ridden ahead we wouldn't have known about the conditions in Celtica. We'd have counted on their troops, making a huge tactical error. Besides, Kath is more than capable of taking care of herself and she has Will with her. They'll be alright, you'll see."

Gilan took a deep breath and nodded; his voice breaking as he spoke. "I just, I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt."

Halt gave him a rare smile and gripped his forearm strongly, "Don't worry. She'll be okay. She always is." He gave a sigh before continuing, "If you're serious about going back wait for a couple of hours. The King has ordered a small party to locate his daughter, go with them."

Gilan looked up at this and gave Halt a small nod. "Thank you."

* * *

Gilan watched impatiently as the group of soldiers remounted after their fifteen minute break. Even Blaze was pulling at her reins, feeding off her master's anxiousness. Jiggling his leg restlessly, Gilan cursed the length of time it took to get ready. They'd been travelling a little over half the day and he estimated that they should reach the other group in a couple of hours. He signalled the Captain to command the troop's movement when a sudden shout caught their attention. "Horsemen approaching."

Gilan's head snapped up and his keen eyes quickly sought out the moving figure amid a cloud of dust.

"Sir, there's three of them." But even as the scout yelled out Gilan was shaking his head, "There may be three horses but there's only one rider." As he said the words he felt a sinking pit in his stomach, the prickle of fear in his throat.

The rider was close now, and they could all make out the unmistakeable, stocky silhouette of a Ranger horse; Tug. Only, Will wasn't riding command was called to let him through, and in a heaving of hooves and a haze of dust Horace reigned Tug sharply in. "They've got Will. They've got Will and Evanlyn." He shouted hoarsely, recognising the tall Ranger. "They were taken by Skandians, there was nothing I could do to stop them."

Gilan felt a stab of pain at the words and closed his eyes briefly. "How? Skandians? What are they doing here?"

"Guarding the bridge," came the young warrior's impatient tone. Impatience, Gilan knew, that only stemmed from his distress.

"There's a bridge?" Asked the Captain, his face blanching. Horace shook his head, "There was one, across the fissure. But it's gone, Will and Evanlyn destroyed it and got caught in the process."

Gilan exchanged glances with the Captain; a bride across the fissure? This was news to them. The young Ranger knew he needed as much information about this, but there was one question biting at his tongue. "Horace, where's Kath?"  
The boy frowned, "Kath? Isn't she with you?"  
Gilan shook his head, "No, Julius arrived alone early yesterday morning…." He trailed off his mind reeling.

"Julius, alone?" A sudden realisation burned in Horace's eyes. "She must have been caught."

"What? What are you talking about?

The youth made a calming gesture as he slowly pieced together what had happened, "The day after you left, when we camped, Kath went to scout out the area. Said if she wasn't back by nightfall to continue anyway as she could catch us up. She never came back and after we waited for a while, we decided to follow a pack of Wargals, assuming she'd meet up with you. Something must have happened." Biting his lip, he trailed off and looked up as Gilan ran a shaky hand through his hair.

The Ranger stayed silent for a couple of seconds, composing himself before turning to the Captain and spoke in a low voice that no one else could hear. "We're heading back. Both the Princess and Will have been captured, we must send news as fast as possible to the King."

The Captain gave a gruff nod, before turning to Horace, "Is there any way Morgarath could repair the bridge?"

Horace shook his head proudly, "No. It's the reason they were taken. They stayed in order to make sure it burnt right through, but they might still manage to get a few men across with scaling ladders."

Gilan nodded at this and once again turned to the man next to him. "Captain, I want you and your men to continue to the Fissure, see to it that no one crosses. Stay there until further notice." The man gave a salute before signalling the command but Horace wasn't finished. "Gil, there's something else you should know. There's going to be another Skandian force, coming in through Thorntree Forest, Will overheard them talking."

Gilan blew the air from his cheeks at this further news, "We need to tell the King this. Horace, you come with me. He'll need to know everything you've found out."

The youth gave a nod and Gilan could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He turned slightly so Horace wouldn't see his own. "You've done well Horace, you all have."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoohoo :) I've actually posted another chapter!  
**

 **Poor Gilan though :( I wonder what's going to happen now? Dun dun dun...  
Please review.. it might cheer our Ranger friend up**


	20. XX

Sunlight glinted off metal, catching on the horns and the boss of each shield. The small group moved with a stealth that belied their heavy build and the only sound showing their passage was the dull chinking of armour. They marched quietly but with determination, completely unaware they were being observed. Up on a small knoll Halt and Gilan stood silently, trusting their cloaks to camouflage them. The younger man chewed his lip thoughtfully as he gazed over the Skandian party. At a rough estimate he'd say they numbered around six hundred, a fair ratio of three to two of their men. A big number but not too hard - and they had the added advantage of surprise. These woods were notorious for their almost impenetrable nature, no one would suspect an attack to be mounted on them - especially if they themselves were supposed to be the surprise.

The middle of the group had now passed their hiding place and even as Gilan flicked his eyes up to Halt the grizzled Ranger held up a hand. Silently two hundred archers emerged from their various hiding places and settled into position, all eyes trained on their commander. Halt let himself count to five before giving the release signal and instantly a volley of arrows scraped free and fired across the wooded thicket. The area filled with screams as the huge northern giants fell to the ground, many to never rise again. Others let out a cry of rage and whipped around, searching for the attack only to be slain by arrows themselves. Gilan smiled grimly at the scene, already a hundred Skandians had fallen in the first attack and he could see the archers gearing up for a second. Taking his cue from them, Gilan drew another arrow; knocking, sighting and releasing within seconds. It was a fatal hit. But by now, the Skandians had spotted their assailants and were forming a defensive wedge, their circular shields held up for protection against the arrows.

There was a pause as the Araluans fitted another arrow to their bows. "Let's get 'em boys." Someone yelled the age old battle cry and with a roar, the Skandians ran towards the Archer Units, taking advantage of the momentary break. Gilan let one more shot loose before throwing his bow around Blaze's saddle and drawing his sword. On his left he could see Halt wielding his knives and to his right, the numerous pikemen taking over duty from the archers. Suddenly aware of something flashing down upon him; Gilan pivoted before moving his arm gracefully to deflect the sword attack rather than blocking it directly and in a moment of déjà vu, he could see himself practicing the move with Horace only several days earlier. Unfortunately, the break in concentration allowed his opponent to lay a blow. Gilan grunted with the contact, cursing himself for his mistake. He could feel the trickling of blood down his forehead and he swept frustratedly at it. The red bearded Skandian in front of him snarled before whirling his broad axe above his head, ready for a murderous stroke. But it never came. Using his light weapon to his advantage, Gilan closed the gap and propelled the blade right under his armpit. It came out soaked in scarlet and the Ranger grimaced at the death, but only for a second before another giant took his fallen comrade's place and Gilan used his wrist to propel the sword in anticipation before driving forward again.

* * *

Blaze galloped fiercely across the open countryside, kicking up clouds of dust as Gilan arched low over her neck. Behind them, the 'Skandians' jeered and threw spears in a vain attempt to hit him. Gilan gave a small smirk over his shoulder before glancing forward again to search for the Royal standards. They were flying from one of the grassy knolls to the side of the battle field and the Ranger urged his horse towards the King's tent. Minutes later he reigned Blaze in and gave a hasty salute. "My Lord, Halt says-"

"Wait a minute. Halt? He's alive? But the Skandians...?" In his surprise, Duncan abandoned all protocol and interrupted the young man. But Gilan grinned breathlessly, "- Are our men wearing the helmets. We took them by surprise and completely cut them to pieces. Halt suggested that since Morgarath is expecting the reinforcements we should pretend that they're still coming. Fake confusion, paranoia - as if you really are being surrounded. Morgarath will see it and assume the Skandian's have arrived and will probably attack from the front as well. When he does, our men should separate, allowing Halt's cavalry to come galloping through straight into his exposed men."

King Duncan's eyes widened, "By God, that's a great idea. Baron Tyler, tell your troops what to expect and to yell and shout at the 'Skandians'. Let's make this sound like a real battle as well as look it."

Gilan gave another grin, the bloodstained bandage wrapped roughly round his head giving him a roguish look. "We have them now."

* * *

Kath slumped against a tree as the small guard of Wargals came to another stop. She could hear the loud clank of weapons and screams of the battle below, feeding into the pounding inside her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the cries of pain but her mind only conjured up equally nightmarish pictures and she gave a choked sob imagining each sound as one of her friends. She opened her eyes again and in an effort to distract herself, looked around the small plateau. From where she was, Kath could see Morgarath's army was assembling slowly, filing down one by one to the plains beneath them. Already the battlefield was stained with blood and bodies lay haphazardly, admidst the current battle. Next to the seemingly never-ending stream of Wargals, the Araluan army seemed tiny and Kath's shoulders sagged. How on earth could they hope to win against such odds? Nearly everyone she loved and cared about was down there, fighting that impossible fight and here she was, sentenced to watch over it until the last man fell.

Standing several metres over, Jim Warath caught her eye and grinned wolfishly. "Not long now girlie, Morgarath wants to make a display of you and then ya're all mine." Kath fought the instinct to gag and simply looked away, wincing as the movement tore at her bloodied back. Upon finding out she was a Ranger, Morgarath had cruelly interrogated her but Kath, staying loyal to her country and friends, didn't let slip a word. Angry at her reaction, Morgarath had slapped her hard across the cheek, but even then Kath didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry and had silently endured the following beating. She wasn't sure what he planned on doing now, but knowing the warlord, it'd be nothing good.

Suddenly below her, a dust cloud appeared towards the north and the Araluan Army broke into loud confusion. "The enemy is behind. They've surrounded us." Yelled someone.  
"Turn and face." Cried another.

High on the hill, Morgarath's cronies smiled cruelly at their plan working. Kath only stared in shock as the Araluens started milling around, turning cautiously to face the new threat. _It's the group from the bridge._ She realised, _they must have finished building it. They're going to be massacred and Halt's down there. Gilan, Will._ Once again the gravity of her failure hit her but as the tears spilled down her cheeks, she made no move to wipe them away. _Everyone is going to die and it's all my fault._

* * *

The battle was now turning favourably towards the Araluens, thanks to Halt's ingenious plan but those at the Command tent were surveying the area with grim looks. Whilst they were winning, the field was still littered with Araluan men, part of a bloody scramble from the last few minutes. "Morgarath's never going to surrender. He'll keep on fighting until he's the only one standing." Said Halt bitterly, Baron Arald made to reply when suddenly Gilan interrupted; his keen eyes having spotted something. "He's raised a white flag. The flag of truce."

There was slight hesitation amongst the officers but King Duncan bowed his head; "We have to accept." He signalled his herald to announce their agreement whilst Halt muttered darkly about traps and falsities. There was silence, before a tall figure rode forward from the ranks of Wargals. Completely clothed in black with a black helmet; the Lord of Night and Rain had emerged.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah.. I know.. It's been aagggeeesss. Which is why this is a nice, long, action-packed chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and please tell me how I did writing the fighting - never done it before. Poor Kath though :( Also, what do you think about the slow-burning romance? I quite like ones that take awhile - but I hope it's not too slow!**

 **I was going to say more but it's midnight... so I guess I'll do it later. Hopefully I'll upload another chapter as another apology and make up for the time. Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **Remember, anything familiar belongs to John Flanagan (sadly :/)**


	21. XXI

**.**

A rippling murmur echoed round the battlefield as for the first time in fifteen years, they saw the man who had caused them to live in constant fear. Morgarath smiled cruelly and turned to address the figures of the Royal party. His eyes narrowed as he saw several mottled cloaks amongst them. Rangers! Oh how they'd pay.  
"Your majesty," he called mockingly, "forgive me if I don't bow. Only, if I take my eyes of you I fear that one of your men will break the rules of a parley and shoot me."

Halt scoffed and King Duncan looked upon the warlord unamused, "Don't play games with us Morgarath, you know full well that no one here would upset tradition."  
The vulture figure sneered, "You might not but there are those who would." He sniffed before continuing, "I come forward to claim my rights Duncan, trial by single combat."

"You have no rights Morgarath. You're a traitor and a murderer."

The warlord sneered again, "Not a coward are you Duncan? It's rather unlike you to let your men play at soldiers whilst you hide behind them, are you sure you want to keep on sacrificing them to your little cause?"

He was mocking them, taunting them and they knew it. But Duncan hesitated. Morgarath was right, trial by combat right here and now would settle things, would bring an end to the bloodshed. He paused for a moment, listening to the advice of his oldest friends before finally nodding.

"Morgarath, although we believe you have forfeited any rights to your knightly claims. We'll allow you to make your challenge."

Now, the warlord let a smile break across his face. This was his moment, his time. The day when he'd make these 'oh so righteous' men pay and grovel at his feet. He coughed before reciting carefully, the traditional wording of the age old decree. "Then, as is my right before God and before all here present, I do so make my challenge to prove my cause right and just to… Halt the Ranger."

There was stunned silence before uproar from all of the Royal party. "No," Cried Duncan, "Halt can't accept, he isn't a knight. I forbid him to accept."

Morgarath gave a harsh laugh that sounded like stones rubbing together. "Still hiding and slinking back there Halt? You Rangers are all pathetic. Did I mention that we have one of your Ranger apprentice brats as prisoners? He's so small we nearly threw him back. But then I decided to keep him; it'll be one less thieving spy in the future."

Halt's face drained at the warlord's words. Even after Horace had brought back the news he'd been captured, a small part of him had hoped that his young apprentice had managed to escape. But here was Morgarath confirming his worst thoughts. The lord however, simply laughed at his reaction; he knew the Rangers were a tight knit group and that the news would hit them all hard. Especially Halt. Morgarath allowed another thin smile to creep across his face before continuing speaking. "It'll be my pleasure to hear his screams, but don't worry I won't forget to mention that you failed to rescue him." He tutted mockingly before turning to the sandy haired Ranger beside the king. "Crowley, long time no see. I do have to say though, you've really let yourself go. Letting a girl join the corps? How touching. You must be getting sentimental in your old age."

Crowley bristled slightly at the jibe, whilst the man next to him felt his face flush as he realised Morgarath could only be speaking about one person. "You have Kath?" Gilan asked, in a low, dangerous voice. But Morgarath's keen ears heard him and he let out another bark of laughter.

"Well, we _had_ her. One of my men caught her skulking around and we thought it was such a shame to waste her. You should have heard her scream as we tortured her; she was in so much pain. Boy did my men have fun with her though, she was a pretty toy. It's a pity really that she died in the end. There was so much more that could have happened."

Gilan staggered at the words, his mouth wide open in shock. _Kath dead?_ His tears were flowing freely now, but he didn't care as his mind played on repeat all that he heard, _tortured… screams… toy….dead._

Halt too, swallowed thickly at the words. "You're lying Morgarath."

"Oh, I am, am I?" He reached a bony hand into his saddlebag and drew out a small object which he tossed carelessly at the group. Halt reached out a hand and snatched at it. His stomach churning as he saw what it was. A silver oakleaf on a leather strap. Dimly he passed it along to his former apprentice who gazed at it in horror. Turning it over, Gilan closed his eyes at the words. _Kathryn; Ranger 51._

Crowley let out a deep breath at the sight of it. Over the last several years he'd come to know Kath, he grown to admire the way she handled herself, her sarcastic humour that rivalled Halt's and the determination she had proving herself to the rest of the corps. The news of her death shocked him, and he felt a keen sense of loss for one of his own. Baron Arald and Sir Rodney too, felt heaviness at the news. Being one of Halt's apprentices she'd become a semi-familiar sight to the castle staff and they both held her in high respects. Even King Duncan felt a sadness sweep over him. The Rangers were highly valued and skilled and he often worked very closely with them. It was rare for one to be killed, and even though he didn't know the girl he knew she had died for her country and he bowed his head in thanks.

Sir David lay a hand on his son knowing full well how much this news affected him. He'd met Kath several times over dinner and liked the generally introverted girl, he especially liked the feelings he suspected his son might have for her, even if he was unaware of them himself. Gilan though simply shook his head in denial. "She can't be dead. She can't be."

Suddenly, a lone figure burst forth from the ranks and all heads turned to see as he threw a gauntlet into the warlord's face. "I challenge you Morgarath, to single combat."

Horace licked his lips anxiously as he waited for the reply, he wasn't entirely sure why he'd ridden forward, it wasn't something he'd planned. He'd just felt a rage overcome him as Morgarath taunted his friends, as he remembered the bright young girl he'd come to admire and the guilt of leaving his best friend at the bridge. Now he felt that same hot white anger burn through him as Morgarath continued to taunt sarcastically. "Ready boy?"

"Yes." Horace whispered through dried lips.

It was Gilan who saw what was coming and managed to shout a warning just in time for Horace to jump aside as the massive broadsword swung free from his scabbard. He muttered a quick prayer of thanks for the keen eyed Ranger before returning his eyes to the dancing warlord in front of him. This was it. One of them was going to die here and now. They were fighting for their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Eh.. this isn't really one of my better chapters but I felt I really needed to post it as I couldn't stand the wait - and I even know what happens :P  
** **Sorry to any of you who were wanting a bit of Gil/Kath fluff ... yeah... haha.. about that... you might have to wait one or two more chapters.  
**

 **I'm trying not to follow the books too closely - to give you guys something new to read but this scene was kinda important so I just changed the dialogue around a bit.**

 **Anyway, I still can't remember what I was going to say in the last chapter... probably wasn't too important to be honest.**

 **If there's anything you'd like to see or any mistakes I've made - please tell me. Otherwise please rate and review (nothing makes me happier) and have a really good day wherever you are :)**


	22. XXII

An expectant hush ran through everyone as they gazed intently at the two figures in combat. As one, the crowd sighed, winced and cheered for the brave teenager facing down one of the most dangerous men in Araluen history. There was a collective gasp as, in a suicidal move, Horace threw himself under the thundering battle horse. Morgarath was thrown to the ground and many felt a ridiculous surge of hope that he was dead, but as he gingerly got to his feet this vanished in a second. Morgarath's huge, murderous swings clanged into Horace's small sword; forcing the boy backwards with each blow. In one almighty stroke, the hug broadsword cleaved downwards and Horace stared in dismay as his sword snapped in two, gulping he looked up to see Morgarath's leering face and the beginning downward arc of a killing blow. Unconsciously Horace unsheathed his dagger, another desperate plan forming in his mind.

It was Gilan who saw what was coming, and he let out a shocked laugh. "My gosh… he's going to…"

Morgarath smiled maniacally as he realised he was about to win and with one last triumphant cackle he brought his sword down ready to split his opponent in two. Then suddenly, he felt a jarring up his elbow as Horace, crossing the two blades he held in an X, parried and closed the gap between them. The warlord was still trying to figure out what went wrong when he suddenly felt a cold metal slide through his chainmail and into his ribs. He gave a choked gasp at the burning agony before crumpling to the ground. Dead.

There was silence as everyone tried to comprehend what had happened before a stunned cheering broke out. Sir Rodney held a hand to his forehead as the full meaning of what his apprentice did hit him, and King Duncan was still staring at the place the battle had been fought. Everywhere, once bloodthirsty Wargals became child-like, sitting down on the grass and playing with flowers. Some hummed to themselves whilst others rocked themselves to sleep. It was going to take a mammoth effort to round them all up and already the council of commanders were making plans to clear the area. Gilan though pushed his way clear from the tent, gripping the silver oakleaf in his hand so tight that it cut into palms. Staring at the scarlet drops that formed he made up his mind and vaulted into Blaze's saddle.

Navigating his way through the masses of Wargals, Gilan urged Blaze up into the Mountain pass. He'd have to see her body before he'd believe Kath was really dead. Whilst Morgarath had jeered at his capture of her, a small part of Gilan felt that she couldn't be gone. He couldn't explain it exactly, and it may have only been wistful hope speaking, but his gut was telling him not to give up yet, that Morgarath had only been lying. He reached a small rocky outcrop overlooking the fields below and stared around at the desolation that was the Mountains of Rain and Night. About to nudge Blaze forward once more, Gilan stopped as something caught his eye. Swinging himself down, he knelt on one knee and peered closely; a light scattering of dust covered the plateau here and he could make out the faint outline of a small boot amongst an ominous dark patch. Blood.

"Kath," he called out, "Kath? Please." Grabbing Blaze's reins, he continued walking up the track, shouting desperately. "Kath, where are you?"

A little while away, curled against a dead tree, Kath shivered in the cold. Sometime earlier there'd been a mad rush of Wargal's rushing up Three Step Pass and finding herself separated from her captors she'd taken shelter amongst the roots of a tree long rotted out. Bruised, injured and plagued from fatigue she was giving up on ever being rescued and found herself grimly awaiting the freeing of death. A voice though, sounded against the wind, and numbly she sat up, straining to hear for it. She shook her head though as it disappeared. It had to be her imagination, after all who else would be out on this forsaken graveyard?

"Kath!" There it was again. Stronger this time and she gave a breathless laugh, could it be? Yes it was! Gilan! Licking her shredded lips, Kath tried to yell back to him, but ended up giving in to a hacking cough. The voice started drawing further away, and in a panic, summoning the last reserves of her strength she shouted hoarsely. "Gilan!"

His head whipped up at the sound of the soft shout and without hesitating he began to sprint towards the voice, Blaze following hastily behind. Gilan was nearly there when his Ranger training asserted itself over his overwhelming relief and he slowed to a stop before looking around cautiously, he slowed his breath down and listened intently for any sound that might forewarn an attack. There was nothing and Blaze didn't seem disturbed either, so taking a deep breath, Gilan stepped out from behind the tree. A huddled figure lay across the clearing, unmoving and still and he rushed towards it, coming to a kneel beside her. "Kath?" His voice was low and gentle and he reached out tenderly to touch her hand.

At the sound of his voice, Kath forced herself to look up and Gilan gazed sadly at her. Her face was lined with dirt and dust, her hair tangled and her lip swollen and bleeding. All the same she tried to give a small smile before breaking into relieved tears. Gilan engulfed her in a hug and sniffling she curled into his shoulder, her whole body shaking with her sobs. "You found me, I thought you wouldn't come. I thought I was going to die."

Gilan's arms around her tightened as she spoke and he stroked her hair comfortingly, "It's alright. I've got you. I've got you."

Slowly her racking sobs began to diminish and Gilan let her take the time she needed to recover. Braver men than she were overcome with emotion after an ordeal like hers and he didn't hold it against her as she let out her raw emotion.

Finally she gave one final sniff and pulled out of the hug to wipe her face. She looked back at Gilan, ready to say something when her eyes widened in fright and Gilan felt her tense beside him. He didn't hesitate and in one smooth movement turned and sent his throwing knife spinning towards where a figure had risen in the bushes. The man let out a startled yell as the dagger struck him in the chest, and dropping his own weapon he sank to the ground, moving no more.

Once again Kath buried herself into Gilan's shoulders but as he wrapped an arm protectively around her back she flinched.

"Kath, what's wrong?"

The girl simply shook her head and Gilan cursed softly at her stubbornness. "Please Kath? Is it something to do with that man? Did he do something?"

Kath's gaze dropped from his and Gilan swallowed before asking through clenched teeth: "Kath. Who was he? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" His voice was low and dangerous as his mind whirled through what Morgarath had said earlier _...She was a pretty toy… tortured… screams….._ Kath avoided his look and Gilan's shoulders sagged in response. He gave a sad smile at seeing his best friend like this, and sat back on his legs wishing there was something more he could do.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys :) A bit of Gilan and Kath for you, it's about time they were reunited. They'll be some fuffishness in the next chapter so look out for that.** **Sorry it's been awhile - I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, the sentences weren't quite fitting together but I've had a few people message me with reminders to update - so this one's for you and I hope it's okay.**

 **There might be another pause before the next update too - I know exactly what I want to happen... just am not quite sure how to get it to work. But we shall see.**


End file.
